The Boy Next Door
by dangerette
Summary: There's a new neigour intown and all of a sudden he seems to have his eyes on Sakura. Why? She doesn't know. I've decided to carry it on. & this time there's twists after twists, just when would it end?
1. Default Chapter

The Boy Next Door  
  
Chapter One: The New Neighbours  
  
A young girl in her middle teens around 16 sat on her pink bed in her pink room. Her name? Sakura Kinomoto. She had brown hair, which had some coming down the sides and green Jade eyes. She heard some cars honking really loud so she decoded to go and check it out at her window.  
  
Over there was a car and a van moving into the drive way in front of the house across the street. She decided to keep her eyes looking out the window to see the new neighbours.  
  
Finally after pulling over, the person began to get out of the car. A brown headed boy who looked Sakura's age walked out of the passenger seat. He was wearing black jeans and a white shirt. As if feeling someone's eyes on him, he turned around to see if anyone was looking at him. He's eyes landing on a curtain girl at the window.  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in shock and quickly, she scattered herself away from the window. She couldn't believe she was caught and the fact of his eyes staring at her was weird. She could feel something inside but she brushed it off.  
  
After seeing the girl remove herself from the window, the boy curved up a smirk at the corner of his lips. He didn't know why, but for some reason he was beginning to think he was going to have a wonderful time living here.  
  
"Xia-long! What are you smirking at?" the boy's mother interrupted his thoughts. His mother, in her middle 20s had long black hair, which was tied up by a hard bun. She also wore a white Chinese dress that went down to her toes. Her eyes were back, questioning him to answer.  
  
"Um... I was just looking around and I liked the neighbourhood. So I thought I'll just give myself a little smile," Syaoran answered feeling caught in the middle.  
  
"That weren't all he was looking at," one of his sisters chirped.  
  
'Oh man! Why does she have to butt in?' Syaoran moaned in his mind. His mum nod at him.  
  
"Is that true?" she asked, raison an eyebrow.  
  
"Um... yes," Syaoran confessed, telling the treuth.  
  
"Okay," his mother said simply and turned around and began to walk in the house.  
  
"Xia-long was checking out a girl," his sister chorused in a singsong kind.  
  
"Whatever!" he said giving them the hand. "Talk to the hand baby cause the face doesn't want to hear it," Li said once again but putting his hands on his hips a girlish way, taking the mock out of gay people just for fun. His sisters gasped with humiliation.  
  
"No-one gives us the hand. You are so gonna pay for that," one of them warned. They all proceeded walking into the house. But as Syaoran reached the door, he quickly turns around to see if the girl was still there at the window. To his unluckiness she wasn't. Li sighed to himself and walked in through the entry, shutting the door behind him.  
  
Sakura lay on her bed. Her heart was pounding hard and fast.  
  
'That was weird.' She thought. She slowly walked back to the window to see if he was still there, but he wasn't. 'Probably gone inside.' She thought again to herself. She sighed with relief as she went back to sit on her bed. Just as she sat down her brother shouted up to her.  
  
"Sakura! Get your butt down here! Dad wants you to do something!" Her brother Touya roared at the top of his voice.  
  
"Yeah. All right. I'm coming," she roared back. She ran downstairs.  
  
'Why all of a sudden dad wants me? Why right now? She questioned in her mind. After reaching the bottom stair, Sakura quickly ran into the living hoping her father would be there. Luckily he was. She walked over to her dad who was sitting on the middle couch.  
  
"Hey dad! So what do you want me to do?" she asked, feeling chirped and excited.  
  
"I want you to go across the street and greet the new neighbours," her dad explained. Sakura felt like she was going to faint.  
  
"New neighbours?" she asked dumbly.  
  
"Yes," her had answered. "Is there something wrong?" her dad asked worried.  
  
"No. Of course not," Sakura said. "But the fact that they have a son who caught me looking at him," she muttered under her breath, putting her head down so that he doesn't hear her.  
  
"Pardon me?" Her dad asked.  
  
"Nothing," Sakura quickly answered.  
  
"Good. So I was wondering if you can go and take this as welcome gift," Fougitaka (I think that's how you spell his name. If I am wrong please correct me) handed Sakura the box which had a cake inside. Sakura took the box and went into the kitchen to get a bag to put the cake inside.  
  
Sakura walked across the street with her plastic white bag in hand. She reached the new neighbour's door and rang the bell. "Ding dong," it sang.  
  
The boy earlier opened the door. She stared into his eyes for a long time. There a moment of silence between the two. The boy just couldn't believe how a girl like can have such green eyes like that.  
  
"Ahem," he fake coughed, braking the silence. Sakura quickly snapped back to reality.  
  
"Um..." she said trying to remember why she cam here. Then she felt something hanging down on her hand and she looked down. 'Oh!' she remembered. "We live across the street and we just wanted to say welcome to the neibourhood. We hope you all the pleasure you need-"she was cut off.  
  
"Pleasure?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow. Sakura knew what he meant by that.  
  
"No. Not in that way," she answered quickly, feeling the pressure and how hot it was getting all of a sudden. Li laughed on seeing the condition the girl was in.#  
  
"What's so funny?" she demanded, getting irritated.  
  
Nothing. It's just that you're the girl at the window, I saw earlier weren't you?" Li asked, with a smirk curling up his lips.  
  
"Yes I was." Sakura put her hands on her hips. "And is that meant to bother you with something. Cause if it was, then next time a new neighbour moves in I'll promise not to spy. It will probably kill," Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Do you mind if I know your name?" Li changed the subject before things got ugly.  
  
"Sakura. Sakura Avalon," Sakura answered.  
  
'Few. She totally bought it. She might not bight my head off.' Li thought in his mind.  
  
"What school will you be going to?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Tomoeda High," Li answered. Li might not know this, but his sisters are there listening to every single thing the two are talking about.  
  
"Xia-long. Who are you talking to at the door?" His mother shouted from the living.  
  
"A neighbour. She says her name is Sakura Kinomoto. Li shouted back. He turned back to face Sakura.  
  
"So... what's your name?" Sakura asked. Feeling a little nervous.  
  
"Li. The name's Li Showron. My family call me Xia-long 'cause that's how you pronounce it in Chinese. But seeing you're Japanese it's Showron. But since you're the first person I've met in this neighbourhood, you can call me Showron said.  
  
"Oh! Okay. So when would you be coming to my school?" she carried on asking.  
  
"Next week. My mother wants me to know my way around before school," Li said crossing his arms.  
  
"So I better get going. Dad would be wondering where I am. Or would be getting worried," Sakura explained.  
  
"So I guess I'll see tomorrow?" Li asked.  
  
"Yeah. I guess," Sakura walked off after Li shut the door.  
  
Sakura felt something hanging down her hand. She looked down and remembered about the cake. Her eyes widened to the size of sorcerers.  
  
"Oh shit!" She muttered to herself. She quickly ran back to the Li house and rang the bell three times in a row.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm coming. Just hold your horses!" Li roared from inside. When he opened the door and he saw Sakura standing outside his eyes grew with shock. "Oh! It's you. What are you doing-"Sakura gave him plastic bag which cut him off. Li began to look confused.  
  
"My dad told me to give you guys a cake as a welcome gift. I'm sorry I bothered you like that," Sakura apologized.  
  
"No! No! It's okay," Li assured quickly.  
  
"Thanks. Look I really should be going. Bye" She said once more and walked off looking a bit happy and a bit embarrassed.  
  
"Yeah bye, Sakura," Li said breathlessly. His sisters cam running down the stairs one bye one. After they all reached the last step they all burst out with laughter.  
  
"What's so funny," Li asked his face red.  
  
"It's just that we heard every thing. Man, we never thought we'd see the day our brother chatting up a girl," one of his said bursting out with laughter.  
  
"I was trying to make some new friends. I thought that was the right thing to do," Li walked off, feeling disappointed.  
  
"It is the right thing to do and still is, but to a girl? Now that I thought I would never see," another one chirped. They were really beginning to get on his nerves.  
  
"Mother I'll in my room if anyone needs me," Li said to his mother and went back to run up the stairs after dropping the cake at the kitchen on his way.  
  
Li's room...  
  
Li opened the door to his room and shut it behind him.  
  
'Sisters. Who can ever understand them, who would ever?' Li thought. He looked around his green room and his eyes landed at the window. He saw a figure moving in the window across the street from his so he decided to go and see. To his surprise the curtains was wide open and there was Sakura reading a book at the windowsill. He study for a while longer until Sakura felt someone's eyes on her. She looked up from her book and look across the street. She that Showron was looking at her. She smiled and waved at him. He waved back and also smiled. Li knew she looked beautiful and he couldn't help but to look at her even more.  
  
Finally she got up from the windowsill and began to walk into the bathroom. She shut the door behind her.  
  
'Wow! That was different.' Li thought to himself.  
  
Several minutes later Li was on his computer. He turned his head back to the windowsill and he saw Sakura getting out of the bathroom with a towel rapped around her body tightly. Sakura walked over to the window and closed the curtains. Li smirked to himself.  
  
"This is a start to a beautiful friendship." Li said to himself.  
  
All right I hope you guys liked that. Please read all of my other Cardcaptors stories and my Beyblade stories. Thanks to all the people that review. And if I get ebough reviews then I'll make a new chapter. But if I don't then I guess I'll try next time I make a story. But please review. It will really be a lot to me. And it will let me know that my story is progressing. And if you want me to read and review your story just tell. 


	2. Knowing Readington

Knowing Readington  
  
Li walked out of his house, shutting the door behind him. He began to walk down the street towards the park. As he reached the park. He over towards the swings and knowtised Sakura sitting at the swings talking to a couple of girls. Li guessed they went to the same school as Sakura and they probably lived close by as well.  
  
Sakura felt someone's eyes on her so she turned her head away from the group of girls and searched her head around the park. Her eyes landed on Li and softened a little. Madison her best friend who was sitting on the swing next to her followed her gaze. Her eyes also landed on Li and grew amused.  
  
"I heard he's the new kid. He's had his eyes on you for some time now. You interested?" she questioned, smirking in the middle.  
  
"Sakura quickly snapped her head away from Li and looked at Madison with nervous eyes.  
  
"Of course I'm not interested. I mean he probably has a girlfriend right now," Sakura protested. Chelsea was one of the girls in the little group they were in. She had shoulder length hair and brown eyes with big round glasses covering them.  
  
"Well I've heard he's single," she chirped. All the girls screamed with joy. Sakura flushed a little. Whenever she looks at a boy her fiends would always thinks Sakura's someone on her mind.  
  
"I met him yesterday," Sakura began.  
  
"And what else?" Madison assured her to go one. Sakura looked over at Li to see he was motioning her with his hands to come over.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Sakura whispered. And with that she got off the swings and began to walk over to Li.  
  
"Alright. I'll call you later!" Madison shouted after her. Sakura reached Li and smile sweetly at him.  
  
"Hi," Li said.  
  
"Hi," Sakura replied.  
  
"I can see you were with your friends just then," Li looked over at the group of girls at the swings and back at Sakura. Sakura sighed a bit too hard.  
  
"Yeah. They were just gossiping about you," She explained.  
  
"Really," Said Li all of a sudden interested. "What did they say?"  
  
"Oh nothing much. All they said that you were new and you were singly. Well that was what I think I heard. So what are you doing down here?" Sakura asked quickly changing the subject.  
  
"Oh! Just looking around that's all." Li explained. "Do you mind showing me around?"  
  
"Of course not. There's loads of places I want to show you. Come on. This will be fun," Sakura dragged Li off, hand in hand. Really? She didn't know what she was doing but she decided to ignore it at the moment. Li? Well Li also didn't know what he was doing but as well decided to ignore it.  
  
Throughout the whole day Sakura and Li went everywhere. She showed him her favourite place which was Readington 'Waterfall' where she and Madison only goes to but for some reason she wanted Li to see it and admire it the way she does.  
  
They finally reached the junkyard where only she goes alone.  
  
"Here is Readington junkyard. The place I only go alone. I know it's weird, isn't it? But it inspires me," Sakura explained. Li wanted to know more but just when he was about to open his mouth something interrupted him.  
  
"Woof, woof!" A couple of dogs barked viscously. Two black bulldogs with white sharp teeth were 'grr'ing at them. "Woof, woof," they barked once more. Sakura and Li looked over straight away they were in danger.  
  
"Um... Sakura?" Li looked over to Sakura.  
  
"Yes?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Since you've showed me around over here, do you know how to GET ME OUT OF HERE?" Li shouted.  
  
"Um... yeah," Sakura said, feeling her lips go dry so she licked it, then licked again, knowing it will soon become a habit.  
  
"Really how?" Li asked interested.  
  
"RUN!!" Sakura shouted. They began to run as fast as they could with the two dogs trailing behind real fast.  
  
"You know a way we can loose them?" Li asked. Sakura closed her eyes, trying to think as hard as she could. She suddenly remembers one place, but then she thought quickly that it was impossible but shoved the thought to the back of her head.  
  
"I know one place. Follow me," She said turning a corner. The dogs followed behind, hot on their toes. As soon as Sakura and Li turned the corner they disappeared. The dogs ran down the street not knowing where the intruders were.  
  
As the dogs passed. Li and Sakura were stuck in between a gap small gap, which had room for only one. Their bodies pressed to each other as they hid from the guard dogs.  
  
"The cost is clear," Li whispered. They tried to get out seeing how close they were it was impossible.  
  
"Um... how about I get out first?" Sakura suggested. As Sakura made her way out she accidentally brushed her lips across Li's cheeks. Li turned red, feeling the softness of her lips on his cheeks. Sakura finally made it out with a lot of miss touches Li's chest and bicep.  
  
'Okay," she thought. 'That was weird.'  
  
After Li got out of the little gap, the tow teens started making their way home with no word being said. Until finally the silence was broken.  
  
"So have you got anyone on your mind lately?" Li asked out of the blue. Sakura got caught off guard and began to cough out of control. She slapped her chest to loosen herself down.  
  
"What?" she asked, startled.  
  
"I asked if you have... you know what? Never mind. Forget about it," Li suggested all of a sudden trying to get her mind off it. Another silence fell in-between the two once again.  
  
"So anything new in your life?" Li asked, breaking the silence..  
  
"No. Not really. Only the fact that this year I have to try out for cheer leading. What sports are you good at?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh! Um... soccer, swimming and basketball," Li answered. He looked over at Sakura and could see she weren't amazed.  
  
"Are you going to try out for all of them?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well... yeah," Said Li after thinking it. "So what are you good at?"  
  
"Tennis, volleyball, soccer, basketball, swimming, running and gymnastics," Sakura ticked off the list with her fingers. She looked over at Li whose bottoms lip was dropped as if the world had exploded. "Is there something wrong?" Sakura asked worried.  
  
"I s there something wrong?" Li mocked, smirking along the way. "So are in all of those teams then?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean I'm a really sporty person. I can't go through a whole day doing some thing at least energetic," Sakura said. All of a sudden her face changed from confidence to shy for what she was about to say might be wrong or even something worse, stupid. "Um... Showran can I ask you a question?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Course. Ask away," Showran assured her.  
  
"Have you ever had a girl friend?" Sakura asked. Li was startled. He never expected that at all. Li was quiet, making Sakura think it was wrong to ask that. "Look you don't have to say anything. It was a stupid question in the first place."  
  
When Sakura finished her last sentence both her and Li began to notice they were back at their street. Sakura said goodnight and shyly walked off making Li feel guilt and disappointed with himself. Anyways school was tomorrow and he needed to get ready. He can't let Sakura get in his way of things but slowly and slowly he would think of her without even noticing. Li opened the door to his house and walked in.  
  
"Mum! I'm home!" Li shouted.  
  
"Welcome Xia-long. So how was your putting?" his mum greeted.  
  
"It was great." Li said. His sister's came downstairs all at once.  
  
"We know. We saw you with Avalon earlier. So Li, are you sure you're not chatting her up? Cause from the way things looks it seems like you're pretty into her from our point of view," one exclaimed giggling a little.  
  
"But I didn't ask for your point of view, did I?" Li slacked off his sisters.  
  
"All right that is it. YOU!" one said pointing her index finger. "YOU are going to get it. And trust me you're going to stop slacking us off," they threatened.  
  
"Mum! My sisters are bullying me," Li cried in a babish voice.  
  
"Girls stop bullying your little brother. His got a lot of problems going on, such as girl problems," his mum stood up for him. Everyone giggled as they heard the girl part being heard being heard. Li blushed a little, feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Mum!" he complained.  
  
"Sorry," his mother apologized.  
  
Okay I am going to end it there. Fist of all thanks for the reviews. Really I never expected to get a lot. Thanks. And most of you said that one minute I say the Japanese name then the next I say the English name. So I just want to say this, I am sticking with the English names. It's much easier and Aiden is English, in the English series that's what they called him. Thanks for the reviews and remember read+review. You guys totally brighten up my day. You guys rock.  
  
Sexy2Hotti 


	3. You Make Me Laugh

You Make Me Laugh  
  
"Sakura get up, it's seven thirty!" her brother Tori called from downstairs.  
  
"Just five more min-SEVEN THIRTY? HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" she screeched.  
  
Li's house...  
  
Li enters the kitchen when he hears a loud scream from Sakura's house.  
  
"I wonder what happened," Li said with his eyes wide.  
  
Sakura's house...  
  
Sakura quickly got changed for school. As soon as she finished in her room, she ran downstairs to greet her father and brother.  
  
"Hey dad, morning," Sakura exclaims, excited. "Good morning to you Tori." She quickly grabbed a piece of toast that just popped out of the toaster and buttered it in a fast motion and pushed it in her mouth, grabbed her brother's milk and swallowed it quickly with a big gulp.  
  
"Hey I was about to drink that," Tori moaned.  
  
"Well you should have drank it quick," Sakura argued back. She looked at her watch and noticed it was quarter to 8. Her eyes grew wide. "Oh my God! I have to go," said Sakura as she ran to the doorway, put on her roller blades and bladed away.  
  
At school...  
  
Madison appeared in the hallway of which had lockers placed against the walls. Sakura opened her locker and smiled at Madison as she approached her.  
  
"Hey Madison," Sakura greeted.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Madison greeted back. "So?" she asked urgently.  
  
"So what?" Sakura looked confused. Sometimes she never knows what her best friend is trying to say and wishes she did.  
  
"So how did your date Li go again?" Madison asked.  
  
"Madison, how many times do I have to tell you it was not a date it was a tour?" Sakura explained stating the facts.  
  
"All right. So it wasn't a date. But it was your nice and 'tight' time with the boy," Madison giggle at the fact of reminding Sakura about what happened by making the word 'tight' stand out. "So did his chest really feel fit? How did you feel? Did you like it? Sakura why won't you answer me?" Madison ordered.  
  
"Because I don't know which one to answer first," Sakura said amused. Madison gave her a look disbelief. Sakura sighed. "Yes. I don't know? I think so and just to ad I'm kinda confused," Sakura answered all Madison's questions.  
  
"Why are you confused?" Madison asked.  
  
"I don't know. It's just that when ever I'm around Li I'm so weird and I'm normally speaking my mind around him. I mean I didn't do that to all my past boyfriends," Sakura explained.  
  
"Li?" Madison says out loud.  
  
"Yes? Who called my name?" Li popped out from behind the two teenagers. Sakura's heart almost felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Li gave them a questioning look.  
  
"Oh! Um... we um..." Sakura searched for an excuse, not looking into the boy's eyes. 'Think you idiot!' she commanded herself. "I was just asking Madison if she's seen you around cause I wanted to tell you something," Sakura said letting out all the that she's been holding.  
  
"Okay. Now I'm here what did you wanna tell me?" Li asked eyeing Sakura very carefully. Madison didn't want to be dragged in once again although it was her fault but she thought damn right that Sakura would be able to just handle it herself.  
  
"Is that Eli calling me?" she says out of the blue. "Coming boo!" she called to no-one in particular "Gotta go!" she said. Then she whispered to Sakura "Good luck," and walks off.  
  
'Madison I am so gonna get you for this. You just wait," Sakura thought. She turns her attention back to Li.  
  
"Um... I was um..." Sakura said once again searching for the something to say. 'You see? If you didn't say that thing about wanting to speek to him you would've been out of the pressure by now. You better think if I were you. No wait, I am you.'she roared in her mind.  
  
"I just want to help you around that's all. Yeah, that's it," Sakura bursts out. She really is beginning to get tired of this.  
  
"Um... okay," Li said all of a sudden uncomfortable. "My first class is maths."  
  
"Really? What a coincidence. I've got maths as well," Sakura exclaimed.  
  
Sakura was sitting on her seat by the window. The teacher had already introduced Li to the class and most of the girls, no wait scratch that, ALL of the girls couldn't believe how gorgeous the guy was that they blabbed at once saying he's cute and where did he get that hair cool hair cut from? I like so want my boyfriend to have the exact same hair as him. I'll wish he'd ask me out, blah, blah and unfortunately... blah. Oh this annoyed Sakura so much that she wanted to stand in front of the whole class and scream 'SHUT THE FRIGGING HELL UP!' oh that would be good to Sakura. Saying it to all them girls. But luckily the teacher chose for Li to site next to Sakura.  
  
Li send her a note saying 'what's wrong? You seem troubled about something,' Sakura wrote back saying 'no. it's just that this happens every maths lesson. Cause like I really hate maths and it's so hard and mostly boring. I wish something will happen.'  
  
As soon as she had sent the note a few seconds later a paper ball hit her face and Sakura could hear snickers coming from Li.  
  
"Did you just...?" she trade off and Li nodded trying his hardest to hold in his laughter. "Oh you're so gonna get it," Sakura warned. With that she opened up her pink note book and ripped out a paper making sure to scrunch it as small as she could. When the teacher turned around to write something on the board having Li's full attention on him, Sakura threw her papper ball at Li hitting on his head. Li turned towards Sakura and girl was practically falling into giggles. She laughed and laughed and unsurprisingly... she laughed. The teacher turned towards her with his hands on his hips. (I know. Kinda gay isn't it? But that's what guy teachers do in my school so don't complain)  
  
"Is there something wrong, Miss Avalon?" he asked sternly. Now this Li had to laugh about.  
  
"Um...no. I mean yes-no. I-I-I mean no. There is nothing wrong," Sakura stuttered.  
  
"Really? Because you seem to be finding something quite amusing," he said this time his hand crossed. The whole class turned to see what Sakura was going to do next.  
  
"Really? What is so funny? Because I want to know myself," Sakura decided to play dumb. Now Li wished the bell would go so that he could laugh as hard as he could hoping not to into trouble. Now Sakura has pushed it. As if on cue the bell went.  
  
"DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" the bell went. Everyone was laughing and chit chatting about what just happened between the teacher and Sakura. The class started getting empty with no trouble. Sakura and Li quickly ran out fast trying to ovoid the teacher's next reaction. As soon as they were in a safe view they started laughing so hard getting confusing stares from the people around them as they last.  
  
"Oh that was so joke! I never thought you were going to get out of that," Said Li  
  
"I know. So did I," Sakura tried catching her breath after endless laughter. "Hey. Um... you wanna go café with me?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Li answered.  
  
"Good. Now I can show the gang," Sakura said and grabbed Li's hand, pulling him to the café.  
  
So Sakura and Li entered the café, Madison was already waving them over to her table. Sakura and Li walked up to the table and said his to everyone. After that Sakura sat next to Madison, which was at the end of the table, and Li sat oppositec to her.  
  
"Hey. You guys this is Li the new student," Sakura introduced him.  
  
"Hi. My name is Chelsea," Chelsea said extending her hand over to Li allowing him to shake it. Li greatly shook it with glee. And the rest introduced them selves. They all began to chat none stop even Li.  
  
"So are you and Sakura an item?" Eli asked. Madison kicked him on the leg from under the table and gave him a rude glare. "Ow! What did you do that for?" Eli complained.  
  
"I'm sorry? What did you say?" Li asked. Eli looked over to Madison who was shaking her head real hard.  
  
"I mean have you and Sakura tried them yet?" Eli changed the conversation, dumbly holding a packet of gummy bears in his hands, stretching them out for Li to take one. Madison gave a heavy sigh.  
  
"Yeah. They sell them where I used to live," Li said dryly. Sakura in her own little was thinking about what happened the other day when her and Li was in that tight little gap. How close they were to each other just felt weird. She's never experienced this kind of feeling with any boy she has been with ever.  
  
"Sakura. Earth to Sakura," Madison waved her hand in front Sakura's face. Sakura jolted out of her thoughts.  
  
"What? Is there something wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Did you know that if you stare into air for a long time you'll become air?" Zahri (I think that's how you spell his name cause I can't remember) said.  
  
"Put a sock in it Zahri. We don't want to hear it," Rita warned while hitting him on the head with her fist earning a whole fit of laughter from her friends.  
  
Madison smiled. Sakura recognised that smile. It was the 'One day you are sooo ganna get a surprise and I'm not telling you' smile. And one way or the other Madison would be planning something in her mind every single second even if you are talking or if she's talking to you something in her brain will be planning something for her.  
  
"Oh no. Now way! Madison I know that smile," Sakura complained.  
  
"What smile?" Madison asked, playing innocent. "Why? Can't your best friend have a smile a little once or twice?" she said, bringing in the British accent as if she's an old woman.  
  
"You best tell me what you're forming right now. Or maybe soon cause I ain't gonna let you out of this and I promise." Sakura warned. The bell rang and the gang separated, going to their lessons. Sakura and Li carried on going to their classes of the day.  
  
School ended and Sakura was in the changing room changing into her cheerleading costume for cheerleading practice. She heard that there was try outs for the basketball team and Li was attending. She couldn't wait to get out into the field and start cheering. As soon as Sakura finished changing, she ran out on the field to her mates.  
  
"Okay cheerleaders! Let's start." Sakura said as they got into position.  
  
"Ready Okay. A B C D. We're the best as you see. You'll be down in the count of 1 2 3 Yeah! And now you wish that you were me. Yay! Yay!" they cheered.  
  
Li was just doing his jogging when he heard the cheerleaders cheering. His eyes was locked on Sakura and how swiftly and flexibly she was moving. A ball was coming Li's way.  
  
"Li! Watch out!" Eli called but was too late as the ball hit Li's face and knocked him down. Everyone ran over to him wondering if he was okay, some were laughing right in his face and some weren't for they took it too seriously.  
  
"Li man! Are you all right? You took quite a hit there," Eli said, helping the boy up. Sakura ran over.  
  
"Li are you okay? I mean you took quite a hit there and man that should hurt," Sakura made a face.  
  
"All right now. You do know you're making it worse?" Li joked, smirking.  
  
"I know and I'm sorry." She thought for a little moment. "Well not really. Only joking," she added.  
  
When practice was over, Sakura and Li started walking home together. Li made the team and got an ice for the bump on the head. The two went to their own house.  
  
"I guess this is where I finish talking to you, Li, for the rest of the day. Cause I need to go in and do my homework. I'll see you tomorrow maybe. Bye,"  
  
"Bye," Sakura waved off to her house, opened the door and walked in. Li watched after her and smiled.  
  
A/N: Just want to say that the people that reviewed about the names how I keep changing them. Well you guys didn't read my author's note on chapter 2 then. I said I am going to keep to the English names. It's kind of easy to me. And for those who said that Li's mum is in her mid 20s and Li is 16 and how can be? I am sorry for that incident because I was clearly meant to say that his mum was in her mid 30s but I guess my hand slipped. So it was a miss type. Thanks for those who reviewed. I never thought I was going to get up to 28 reviews. I thought I was only gonna get like 17. Well thanks and keep on reviewing. Bye  
  
Sexy2Hotti 


	4. Stop Ditching Me

Stop Ditching Me  
  
A few days have past since the basketball tryouts and already Li was known as one of the hottest guys in school. At first it didn't matter to Sakura, but now almost every minute, girls from school would come up to Li and ask if he was interested in doing stuff with them but Li would always make excuses like, 'my mum said I have to go shopping with her' or 'I have to do homework and it is whack.' Sakura would feel herself boil with jealousy but just didn't want to show in front of Li just in case he starts to think she's weird.  
  
Sakura shut her locker door and started making her way to English, when Li came running towards her from behind.  
  
"Hey Sakura," he greeted. Sakura jumped a little but regained her calmness.  
  
"Oh. Hi Showran. You know? You scared me there," Sakura replied.  
  
"I'm sorry. So what's your next lesson?" He asked.  
  
"English. Why?"  
  
"I just wanted to know. So what's the gang doing today?" he carried on asking.  
  
"I think we'll all just be hanging out. To tell you the truth, I don't really know," Sakura answered. The bell went which had Sakura panicking. "Look, Showran. I really have to go. My English teacher is so gonna kill me," Said Sakura and walked off without another word from Li, leaving him standing in the middle of the hall way on his own feeling confused. He stood there for some more time when Eli came up to him with a weird look.  
  
"Ahem!" he faked cough. "Have you even noticed that the beel went 5 minutes ago?" he asked with a mocked look.  
  
"Um... yes. Of course I did," Li said, looking around for an excuse. "But I had pins & needles in my leg so I thought I'll just wait till it goes. But ahem, it's gone now. So I'll start going to my Sakura- I MEAN MY TEACHER. Hehe-what a slip up," he said and walked off as if everything went smoothly but unfortunately he didn't see or notice the mysterious smile Eli was giving him a little now and then.  
  
'Oh I know what you were really thinking. Don't think I am 'that' stupid, I mean yeah I can be obvious but when I saw you starring at Sakura like that and I know you have a special feeling for her,' Eli thought while walking off to his lesson.  
  
The bell ran and Madison and Sakura were walking out of their lesson with their arms hooked up together.  
  
"Sakura I don't know what's wrong with you?" Madison said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"I mean, ever since Li got into that basketball team, you've been avoiding him. What's going on? Did he do anything bad to you? Cause if he did you know I can-"  
  
"You can let me deal with it on my own and you won't do anything but give me advice?" Sakura cut in.  
  
"That's good can work...maybe," Madison said with an unsure look. "But only if I give him a little as whooping first then you can talk to him. Now that's what I'm talking about," Madison said explained feeling smart with herself.  
  
"No it's not. Because that is not going to happen, 'cause I will take care of him myself," said Sakura.  
  
"So he did do something bad to you? Oh man," Madison whined. If he did then- "she stopped and looked at Sakura who had a 'what' expression on her face.  
  
"Then?" Sakura asked urgently.  
  
"Um... what was I saying? You know how weird it is that I can't remember?" Madison said, playing dumb.  
  
"I don't believe you-"  
  
"Anyways, so he really did do something bad to you?" Madison changed the subject.  
  
"No he didn't. It's just that I don't want to get close 'cause I don't want what happened to me happen again, all right?" Sakura stated. All of a sudden Li appeared in the hallway with a basketball in his hand, spinning it around his index finger. He stopped when he noticed Sakura and Madison walking down the hallway with their arms linked together. He straightaway went up to them to greet them both.  
  
"Hey Madison, hey Sakura," he greeted.  
  
"hey Li," Madison replied cheerfully. Sakura hadn't say nothing to Li. Madison nudged her on the arm softly to bring her back to reality.  
  
"What?!" she hissed. Madison nods her head over to Li and Sakura jumped as if he just magically appeared. 'I swear I weren't the a minute ago.' She thought. Quickly coming out of her senses she began to speak. "Oops. Um... hi Showran. I didn't notice you there," Sakura said. Li and Madison sweat dropped anime style.  
  
"Yeah...I can tell," he remarked back dryly.  
  
"I guess ahem I should be going," Madison said walking off, giggling uncontrollably. As soon as she reached to turn and walk around the corner, she instead hid there listening to the two people's conversation carefully whipping out a camera from her bag.  
  
"Um... Sakura I just want to ask you, well it's been weird lately with you. I mean I hardly see you anymore," Li started.  
  
"Um...yeah. About that. I've been busy in the last couple of days. So I am really sorry if you feel that I have been avoiding you lately," she said confidently. "When that's what I've been trying to do," she mumbled, hoping Li didn't hear.  
  
"Sorry?" he asked, bringing his ears closer.  
  
"Um... because I've been trying to contact you," she quickly changed the line.  
  
"Oh cool. So you won't mind if we catch up on stuff, say today at the local café?" he asked coolly  
  
"Yeah. Okay," Sakura said all of a sudden feeling bad for lying to the guy.  
  
"So I'll see you?" he asked turning around to walk off.  
  
"Yeah. Good-bye," Sakura waved off. As Sakura was walking Madison's way. Madison quickly hides the camera by holing it behind her. Now that Sakura has approached Madison, Madison made it look like she was just heading her way.  
  
"Hey girl. What a coincidence, I thought you would be gone to lesson by now," Madison chirped.  
  
"Well I'm heading there now. You wanna come with me seeming you'll get to see Eli?" Sakura asked.  
  
"All right," Madison hooked her arm in with Sakura's but still holding the camera behind her and they began to walk off. "So what happened? What did he say? Give me everything. Detail, movements and feelings," Madison tickled them off her fingers.  
  
"Okay," Sakura said. As she told Madison everything that happened, Madison making faces like "ooh" and "aah", mostly pretending to be surprised.  
  
Finally they've reached Sakura's classroom and Eli was no-where to be seen.  
  
"I wonder where Eli is?" Madison asked.  
  
"Right here hons.," Eli said from behind the two. Madison turned around slowly and gave him a question look by crossing her arms.  
  
"And where have you been?" she asked.  
  
"Around. And oh yeah, I have something I need to tell you. Say at lunch? I'll meet right here after lesson has finished," Madison nod her head. The bell rang and Madison gave Eli a kiss on the cheek and left him and Sakura alone to go to class.  
  
Sakura and Eli were sitting next to each other at the back of the classroom. Sakura sends Eli a note saying: 'Hey. So what was it you wanted to tell Madison about?' a little while later and Eli send Sakura a note saying, 'oh nothing much. I'll tell you later,' straightaway she knew there was something him and Madison was were planning which had everything to do with her.  
  
During lunchtime Eli ran to Madison while Sakura was walking. He said something that Sakura couldn't tell. As soon as she reached them she could the sound of Li's name being said.  
  
"What about Li?" Sakura asked which made Eli jump.  
  
"Um... we was just wondering if he'll... um, like to go to the beach on Saturday," Eli blurted out. Sakura did not believe him one bit. She couldn't trust them when she heard the sound of Li's name being mentioned. But decided to play along anyway.  
  
"Oh. Okay. Aren't you guys going to lunch?" she asked.  
  
"NO!" Madison shouted quickly. "I mean no we're not going lunch."  
  
"Okay? So where would you be?" Sakura carried on asking.  
  
'What is this, 21 questions?' Madison thought.  
  
"Um...we will be at the library," Eli explained.  
  
"All right then. Just in case you want me, I'll be at the cafeteria. See ya," Sakura waved good-bye and walked off. As soon as Eli and Madison was sure that Sakura was no-where in site, Madison and Eli began their talk.  
  
"So he just stood there, like as if there was no-one there in the world anymore?" Madison asked excited.  
  
"Yeah. And get this, when I asked him why he has not yet gone to class, Sakura's name would "accidentally,"" Eli said pointing out two apostrophes with his two fingers. "And I quote, he would accidentally say her name and quickly cover it up," Eli explained.  
  
"And you won't believe this either. All the girls in school have like been asking him out but he would always say no, yet he would ask Sakura to the local café. But he said it was because he just wanted to catch up on stuff," Madison paused to think a little while, Eli recognised that look and also began to think. Then they both said at the same time "There in love!" they blurt out. Everyone around them in the hallway was staring at them now. "Hehe. Um...it's a school assignment," Madison lied but luckily she didn't look like a fool after everyone nodded his or her heads in agreement. Madison and Eli began making their way to the library, just in case Sakura goes there and finds out that they weren't there and have a fit.  
  
Sakura sat at the lunch table her friends normally sit at with the rest of her friends.  
  
"Sakura, do you know how weird it is that we hardly see you with Li anymore?" Chelsea asked, taking off the cheese from the pizza with her fingers.  
  
"No, not really," Sakura answered easily.  
  
"But it is," Rita chirped in.  
  
"No it isn't. It's just that I had some homework and stuff to do they've been-"Sakura began to explain but was cut off by Chelsea.  
  
"I don't believe you," she said. "I mean you were able you have time for all of us, why not Li?" Sakura gulped down hard but told herself to remain calm.  
  
"Um...you know what? I was supposed to meet Madison and Eli at the library. They'll probably be pissed if I'm late," Sakura changed the subject.  
  
"No they wouldn't. I'm always late whenever I have homework with Madison and Eli and don't say anything at all. You know what? They're quite understanding people," Zahri said normally. Sakura glared at him, out of all the time he had to be telling the truth why did it have to be now? Chelsea and Rite instead smirked with triumphant.  
  
"But I think I'd better get going," Sakura said and grabbed her books and made it to the door. Unluckily she ran into someone. Letting her books drop to the ground. "I am so sorry," Sakura apologised. She started picking up her books one by one.  
  
"It's okay," Li assured. Sakura stopped what she was doing and looked up to the amber eyes teenager in front of her who was beginning to bend down and help her with her books. She couldn't tear her eyes away. 'He's so oblivious, yet so cute,' she thought and straight away she realised she was holding her breath in a little bit too long and let it all out with a sigh. Li was still picking up her books, and putting them all on top of each other. Sakura saw the last book and so did Li, they both reached to get it but Sakura's hand accidentally touched the palm of Li's hand and quickly she removed it. Li looked at her eyes, so deep, he couldn't tear away and so couldn't Sakura for she was looking at Li's lips. She brought herself back to Earth and picked up her books. Li also snapped back to reality to watch every sincle movements the female was making.  
  
"Bye," she said quickly and scattered away to and find Madison in the library. (A/N: What no thank you? How rude) Oh Sakura didn't know what to say to Madison now. And whatever it is she was to say to her, Sakura was sure Madison would be pleased. She ran down the hall, making the other kids as she past think she was being chased. Sakura ran into the library as if being pushed. She searched her eyes around hoping to see Madison and Eli sitting on one table doing homework. To her surprise, that was exactly what they were doing. Sakura ran straight up to them. Madison looked up from her book and stared at Sakura with concerned eyes.  
  
"Sakura, are you okay?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yeah. It's just...it's just that..." Sakura huffed, trying to catch her breath from that entire running.  
  
"Shhh. Sakura it's okay. Just tell me when you're ready," Madison conforted her. She got up and helped the girl sit down on the table with them cause Sakura was still puffing. Sakura breathed in and then out, letting all her emotions go. "Just breath Sakura," she whispered to herself. She looked over at Eli as if giving the that-I-need-to-talk-to-Madison-alone-cause-it- is-privert-so-please-leave look. Eli got the idea and left to go and search for another book, he didn't care anyway cause Madison will tell him later on. Eli left with a little small smile on his face and wasn't JUST a smile, it was a MYSTERIOUS smile and Sakura was sure she saw it.  
  
"Okay," Madison said, being sure that Eli was out of site. "So what happened?" she asked as if she was a little girl about to be told a bedtime story.  
  
"Well I bumped into Showran," Sakura began.  
  
"NO WAY," Madison exclaimed, giggling like a donkey.  
  
"Yes way. I mean I totally flew off. I didn't know what I was doing. All of a sudden I felt something," Sakura explained using her hands to describe it at the same time. "Then his eyes."  
  
Madison gasped. "Really? His eyes? Wow!" Madison said, amazed. She knew where this was heading and she knew where to play her part in it too.  
  
"Yeah" Sakura looked around and then leaned in closer to Madison's face. "And then my stomach did a flip," she whispered.  
  
Once again Madison gasped. "Do you know what that means?" Madison asked.  
  
"Nope. Do you?" Sakura asked back.  
  
"Yeah," Madison thought for a little while and she didn't want to spoil the love thing, so when Sakura was giving her a look to say 'what?' Madison instead said, "I don't know." Sakura gave in a heavy sigh.  
  
After school...  
  
Sakura was walking to her locker when she noticed that Showran was standing beside it calmly. He could hear some footsteps and turned his eyes to meet a pair of green jade eyes.  
  
"Hey Sakura, I was just waiting for you. There's something really important I need to ask you. But when we get there, I mean the café," said Showran.  
  
"Um... okay," Sakura said, feeling her breath caught in her throat. She began opening her locker and fishing out her books. Finally she was finished and can be off already.  
  
At the café...  
  
Sakura was eating her strawberry ice cream, which was in a glass French cup.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to ask me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well you know that the dance of the year is coming up right?" Showran began. Sakura nod her head in response and so Showran continues. "And it is the biggest dance of the year for our year group?" he went on, once again Sakura nodded her head. "And I was wondering if you'll..."  
  
Di, dun, di, dunnnnnnnnnnnnn. What happens next? Keep on reading the boy next door to find out.  
  
I know you guys probably didn't like this one as much as you liked the other 3 chapters but I didn't have more idea so I just came up with this one. I hope you guys liked it, and please if you want to flame me, don't make it brutal, like be melodramatic. Thanks for reading thought and I hope you like the story. Bye  
  
Sexy2hotti 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5  
  
"Well I was wondering if..."  
  
Sakura was holding in her breath. If he was going to say what she thinks he is going to say then what she thinks he going to say would not be wrong on what he is going to. Right?  
  
"Well, I was wondering if ahem you'll like to teach me how to dance," Showran mumbled. Sakura fell off her chair with a clit clatter, earning some weird glances from the people around her. With no other second gone by, Sakura quickly sat on her chair. She realises that she's been holding in her breath for too long and lets it all out.  
  
"What?" she asked, regaining her calmness. "Sorry. What did you just say?"  
  
"You know there's a dance coming up and it's the big dance of the year?" Showran started and Sakura nod her head along. "Well I was wondering if you'll like to teach me how to dance, if that's no problem for you.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked dumbly. 'Of course he's sure. I mean what else was you expecting, 'Hey Sakura I was wanting to ask if you could go to the dance with me?' her inner voice said in a Showran's fake voice.  
  
"Of course. I mean after seeing the way you cheer, straight away I knew that you'll be the one to help. So is it on?" said Showran.  
  
"All right. When do you want to start?"  
  
"How about tomorrow?" Showran asked.  
  
"Yeah. Tomorrow's all right," Sakura said, all of a sudden disappointed.  
  
Madison and Eli were hiding under the table while Madison was taping everything.  
  
"Did you get that part?" Eli asked.  
  
"Yeah. I just can't believe it," Madison looked disgusted.  
  
"Me too," Eli agreed.  
  
"I mean, falling off that chair must have hurt. I mean think of the broken nail and the bill to get sorted," Madison complained. Eli gave her an unbelieving look. "What? That is true," Madison defended. Eli gave her another look. "All right, all right! I just can't believe that's the only reason why Li asked Sakura to come here. Eli, honey, maybe we're wrong all along. Maybe they don't match each other. I mean, what if Li is not the guy for Sakura?" Madison suggested.  
  
"Yeah, but what if there is something for these two that only they can see and we can't?" Eli said.  
  
"Yeah. You're right?" Madison agreed.  
  
"We've just got to find a way to try and get these two together," Eli said.  
  
"Yeah, but remember? Sakura doesn't want to get close to him cause she's scared of what happened last time to happen again," Madison said.  
  
(All right. You guys won't know what's wrong with Sakura and why she doesn't want to get close to Showran yet. Cause I'm saving it for the last chapter. And trust, you'll love it)  
  
"Oh yeah. But we also need to make Sakura see that not all boys are like that," Eli remarked.  
  
"You're right," Madison looked over at Sakura and Showran's table and she could notice that they were about to leave, with Sakura grabbing her books and the two were walking out. "Hey, look. They're leaving." Madison pointed out. Eli looked at Sakura and Showran's way and also noticed.  
  
"You're right," Eli said. He looked at Madison with a mysterious look. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"  
  
"What? About me and you seeing that movie tonight?" Madison asked sarcastically, then she punched Eli on the arm playfully. "Of course I'm thinking what you're thinking. Let's follow them," Madison ordered.  
  
"Lead the way, my love," Eli said in an old English accent.  
  
"You sound so corny when you say that, yet you're sweet at the same time," Madison gave Eli a quick kiss and they were out of under the table and towards the exit of the café, walking down the street, making sure they're not too close or maybe they'll be caught. "It looks like they're heading home," Madison said. Eli nod his head in agreement. "Come on, let's see what happens next."  
  
They carried on following Sakura and Showran down the street when they notice that Showran and Sakura stopped at Sakura's house and they were now talking.  
  
Madison quickly grabs Eli's hand and jumps into the bush.  
  
"I mean are you sure there's not another reason why I haven't seen you around since these last few days? I mean, I feel there's something you're not telling me, Sakura," Showran said, looking Sakura straight in the eye. Sakura pretend to look at her watch.  
  
"Oh look, is that the time? Tori will have my ass for being this late," Sakura changed the subject.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's only 4:30," Showran corrected.  
  
"Um...it is? Well mine says 9:00. Yours must be wrong," Sakura was under pressure. This was her only excuse for not confronting Showran, at least not yet.  
  
"How can it be 9:00 when it's still daylight?" Showran asked.  
  
"Um...you do know that in the summer the late time does not look really late from the winter time? I better go," Sakura ran straight to her front door, opened it with her keys and with out another glance, word or sound, she was in the door in no time at all.  
  
"And what? No good-bye?" Showran said to himself, looking hurt. He then runs his hands threw his messy brown hair and begins to walk off to his house.  
  
Madison was in the bush and tears were streaming down her face like water falls.  
  
"Awww! He's totally heart broken Eli. I've never seen a guy like this so hurt in my life," then she stopped crying and thought for five seconds. "Yes I have. Last summer when told Josh it was over. He looked hurt. I should have talked to him about it. Oh well," Madison said, casually. Eli looked at her in astonishment.  
  
"I can't believe you. Last year they called you the queen of hearts. Full blown out and fully on top," Eli remembered.  
  
"I know. But not until I met you. You were so adorable," Madison began and Eli fake coughed. "And you still adorable now." That was when Eli smiled. They began to make out when Madison stopped it all. "Um... Eli? Would it be stupid if I tell you that I didn't realise we were making out in the bush?"  
  
"Yes," Eli said.  
  
"And that I am getting a crank in my back?" Madison asked.  
  
"Now that one is reasonable," Eli said.  
  
"Good. Cause I am really getting a crank in my back and it's paining me like hell. Come on. We best get out," Madison ordered.  
  
"All right," Eli said. They both got out off the bush and started making their way home.  
  
Sakura sighed as she entered her room.  
  
"Thew!" she sighed. "I thought I was about to spill everything to him just then, Something don't feel right," Sakura said to herself. "I feel like there's something weird going on right now," Sakura paused to think. That's when she brightened up. "Oh yeah! I'm talking to myself. Now that doesn't seem like me, oh well," Sakura shrugged. "better get dinner ready," she dolly. All of a sudden she didn't feel like being cheerful as always.  
  
'Was it because Showran didn't ask me out? Naah. It couldn't be, could it?' Sakura thought, while putting the pot on the lit, fired stove.  
  
That night Sakura couldn't sleep. Did she really want Showran to ask her out? How would it feel like to go out with him? How would it feel like to kiss- Okay that's taking it too far. But what would it feel like? All of a sudden she began to fall into a nice sweet sleep, heading to a beautiful dream.  
  
Hey guys. I never thought this chapter would have took most of my time, I mean when I look at my rough copy the pages aren't even that much. Anyways, please review, it will really be cool. But come on! All the people that read but doesn't review? Do you know how cheep that is? Bye  
  
Sexy2hotti 


	6. An Exboyfriend And Friend And Now An Ene...

An Ex-boyfriend And Friend And Now An Enemy.  
  
Sakura had cheerleading practice. She hasn't told Madison about Showran and the weirdness between him and her. She has a feeling Madison has something she's not telling Sakura herself.  
  
All the girls got into position. Showran has practice the exact same time as Sakura does.  
  
"I say my ladies!" "Yeah?" "We're doing good today!" "Uh-huh!" "Reading high doing everyday!" "True!" "We'll be beating who ever team gets in our way!" "I say hey!" "Now everybody scream!!!" There was a loud scream of cheers coming from the people around the cheerleaders as Sakura did a back flip and all together group did splits at the same time.  
  
Boys were rooting and whistling at the girls. Showran stopped his running when he noticed everyone clapping and whistling at the cheerleaders. Practice was almost over and him and Sakura agreed that they can go over at Sakura's for the dance teaching.  
  
Practice was now over and Sakura and Showran were beginning to walk to the school parking lot. They walked past a couple of extra friends that they know but don't hang around with.  
  
Showran was looking at Sakura and unfortunately wasn't looking where he was going.  
  
"So who's car are we taking?" Showran asked. Straight after that he bumped into someone. It was a guy exactly Showran and Sakura's age. Showran recognised him cause he was in his team. The guy had blond hair and blue eyes. The kind that would make a girl smile and melt straight away, unluckily Sakura wasn't like that. Sakura stood there, her expression was anger and from where Showran was standing, Sakura looked so furious that if looks could kill that boy would be half way down to hell by now.  
  
"Sorry," Showran apologised. The boy didn't seem to hear what ever Showran has just said for he was looking at Sakura and not taking his eyes off her. 'Who does this guy think he is?' Showran complained in his head. He shut the blond guy a dark glare.  
  
"Hey Sakura," the boy greeted with a big grin.  
  
"Get away from me, Mark!" Sakura greeted her teeth.  
  
'What's going on?' Showran questioned, staying quiet to listen to ever word these two would be saying to each other.  
  
"What do you mean get away from you? I can't get away from you, Cherry," Mark shut back, soft and easy but to Sakura the words were banging in her ears.  
  
"Do not call me that!" Sakura hissed.  
  
"Why?" Mark turns his head over to Showran's way with a disgusted look. "Because you have HIM?" Mark sneered.  
  
"Okay! Hold up right there!" Showran shuts in.  
  
"Yes? And so what if I have him? From where I'm standing, I think someone is jealous," Sakura remarked.  
  
'Am I invisible or something? There talking about me as if I'm not here,' Showran complained in his head.  
  
"Is it because that hoe from New York dissed you? Well you want to know what I think? You deserved it!" Sakura sneered.  
  
"Nobody's been dissed or diss missed, Cherry" Mark hollered.  
  
"Do NOT call me that!" Sakura hissed once again. She turns to look at Showran with her hands on her hips. "Come on Shoran. We're driving your car today. I left mine at home cause I had a feeling we wouldn't need it. Unlike someone or SOMETHING I know, you have respect for women."  
  
With that Sakura and Showran walked off.  
  
Sakura and Showran entered Showran's BMW, Sakura in the passenger seat and Showran behind the wheel. No word has been said between the two after the incident that has just happened. Showran put the key in the ignition and began driving off.  
  
"Would you like to tell me what just happened?" Showran broke the silence.  
  
"He's just my ex. Don't let him bother you," Sakura assured.  
  
"It's not the fact of him bothering me that's the problem. It's the fact that he has done something to my friend and I don't know," Showran said.  
  
"Look. I don't want to talk about it. So just drop it" Sakura said, silencing the conversation with frustration staggering out of her mouth.  
  
Showran shut his mouth and didn't speak until they were at Sakura's house.  
  
Sakura and Showran were in Sakura's living-room.  
  
"All right. You get the stereo ready and I'll make some room," Sakura ordered after all it is her house. Sakura began by moving the sofas back to the wall and moving the side tables back as well.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Shoran asked.  
  
"Nope. And anyway, I'm done," Sakura sighed. "So what kind of dance do you want to learn?"  
  
"The ones that you guys normally do," Showran said.  
  
"Okay. This is not working," Sakura put her hand on her head, thinking initially. "All right. We start with slow dancing."  
  
Showran's throat clenched up. 'Don't worry. Just stay calm and listen to everything she tells you to do,' he calmed down himself.  
  
Sakura walked over to the stereo and put on Mario Wayans: I don't wanna know. Then she walked back up to Showran, up close that their heads were just inches away.  
  
"All right. You put your arms around my waist," Showran swallowed hard, slowly and gently putting his arms around Sakura's waist. "Now I'm going to put my arms around your neck and then we are going to swing, slow and steady," Sakura put her arms around Showran's neck. Showran shivered excitedly of Sakura's touch but command himself to remain calm. They both started swinging just how Sakura ordered it to be.  
  
Sakura seemed to be lost in a trance cause all of a sudden she felt like she and Showran was the only people on Earth at the moment.  
  
Sakura snapped back to normal from a pain in her feet.  
  
"Ow!" Sakura moaned. "Ow!"  
  
"Sorry," Showran apologised.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Ow!" Sakura couldn't take it anymore. "Showran stop stepping on my feet. It hurts."  
  
"I'm sorry. See? This is why I need some dancing tips or lessons," Sakura noticed that and were still in that comfortable position and she quickly jumped away, her heart pounding like nothing before.  
  
"Um...how about we finish off today," Sakura struggled with her words, her throat was so dry she didn't know how she managed to say what she just last said. "My brother and dad will be home soon and once again it's my turn to do dinner."  
  
"All right. I'll grab my back pack and I'll be gone," Showran went to the hallway to get his backpack. He turned back around to Sakura. "Um... before I go, if you want to talk about what happened earlier, I'm all ears," Showran assured.  
  
"Thanks," Sakura said, making sure she gave him a quick answer. She waited for the door slamming to indicate that Showran was gone. Sakura noticed she was holding in her breath a bit too long and she let it all out.  
  
Thanks for the reviews you guys. Wow 60 reviews, I never thought I'd get this far. When my friend updates her stories please read them, it would really mean a lot to her. And thanks for the people that reviewed, they're not cheap. I mean, reading a story and having the gratitude to at least give that person a review to tell he or she about how their story is going. Yay! I made a figure of speech. I can't believe it, I just can't wait to tell everyone, I like to thank my mummy and daddy... I'm only joking you guys. But that is true, reading a story and not reviewing is cheap. Please review.  
  
Sexy2hotti 


	7. Party Planning and Bubble Gum Pranking

Party Planning and Bubble Gum Pranking  
  
Sakura and Madison was walking down the hallway of the school.  
  
"I can't believe him. That stupid punk. Can't he just see he's just being dumb?" Sakura tightened her fists into tight balls.  
  
"I know, Sakura. So what did you and Li do again?" Madison asked, biting her lips so she could stop herself from bursting out laughing.  
  
"It's not funny, Madison. I think it's quite sweet," Sakura defended.  
  
"Like duhh! You think everything is sweet," said Madison.  
  
"Whatever." Sakura sighed. "It's just weird. Why all of a sudden Mark is talking to me as if we're on a break or we're are still going out?"  
  
"Maybe he's jealous that you're with Li and Mark can't stand another guy to be with you. But if that's true, then he's being hypercritical," Madison explained.  
  
"You're right," Sakura agreed. "I still can't believe that Showran only mentioned the dance so that I can TEACH him how to dance."  
  
"Why? Were you expecting something else?" Madison teased. "Like, were you expecting Li to ASK you out? Sakura and Li sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N- G," Madison teased some more.  
  
"No. I didn't want that," Sakura protested shyly.  
  
"Yeah right," Madison said unbelievingly.  
  
The two carried on walking. It was Friday and the girls were planning Madison's beach party, which was on Saturday. The word has already gotten out but they don't care. There would also be a sleep over at the little cottage far down away from the beach, say 5 minutes walk, but only Eli, Madison, Sakura and last but not least...Showran were invited. Sakura didn't see the reason of Showran coming. But Madison has her reasons.  
  
Sakura sat in her seat in the Maths classroom. The classroom was empty and she was the only one there.  
  
Sakura just sat there, thinking, thinking maybe she should just tell Showran about Mark and get it over and done with. But she just couldn't find the courage. Why? She doesn't know.  
  
"Why can't you just hurry up and be real with him, be honest, with no secrets going around in-between? Why?" Sakura let out a fustrated moan. If this is going to carry on, she thinks she'll explode. All of a sudden the door opens and Showran walks in.  
  
Sakura felt her heart pumping in her chest start to speed up. Any minute now and her heart will pop out.  
  
"Showran?" She whispered out loud.  
  
"Oh. Hi, Sakura. I never expected you to be here," Showran said.  
  
'You see? Look how he is being truthful and you're not,' a little voice screamed in her head.  
  
"Um...it's okay," Sakura said, trying to catch her breath. She pointed to the dest beside her. "Come. You can sit down next to me."  
  
Showran made his way over to the seat next to Sakura and sat down.  
  
"So have you heard about Madison's beach party?" Sakura asked. Hoping the conversation won't lead to Mark.  
  
Showran nod his head, yes.  
  
"Yeah. She said she's having a sleep over party as well. I asked who's going and she said Eli, you and her. She asked me if I would like to come and I said 'yeah, all right,'" Showran explained.  
  
"I know," Sakura said. Sakura thought about it. Maybe she should tell Showran about Mark and anyways, what has she got to loose? All right, Showran is her friend and he won't mind much. "Um... Showran? I have something I need to tell you-"  
  
DDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG...  
  
The bell went, cutting Sakura off. Straight away, the teacher and the chatting of the students came rushing through the opened door.  
  
Sakura changed her mind. "It's nothing."  
  
Class began and the teacher went on talking. There were whisperings about Madison's party and who is going, guessing from where Sakura was sitting, Showran was top news of the conversation and already the girls were excited.  
  
'I can't believe this,' Sakura moaned in her head. She was ready to sleep if the class got any annoying or boring.  
  
When class ended, Sakura made her way to the door when a hand grabs her elbow softly. Sakura turns around to be seeing a very confused Showran looking at her. Her face softened a little. She gave him an apologetic smile.  
  
"What was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked. Sakura shook her head as if to say 'don't worry.' They both walked into the hallway of the school and proceeded on going to lunch.  
  
"So...when are we going to carry on the dance lessons?" Showran asked hesitatedly.  
  
"Um... how about next week, after practice is over?" Sakura said and Showran nod his head.  
  
They both entered the cafeteria together and started walking to their normal table.  
  
They were greeted by their everyday friends. Madison was making out with Eli, when she heard Sakura's voice; she pulled away from her boyfriend.  
  
"Hey everyone," Sakura and Showran greeted at the same time.  
  
"Hi," everyone said back.  
  
"It took you some time to get here. What were you doing? Making out with lover boy over there?" Madison joked. Sakura's cheeks turned tomato red.  
  
"You can talk. How about you when you were sucking faces with blue boy?" Sakura counted back.  
  
"She's right," Chelsea agreed.  
  
Madison laughed as well. She nogded Sakura on the shoulder and whispered in her hear. "Sakura I need to talk to you."  
  
"I'm listening," Sakura said, shortly, smiling at everyone trying to keep in her character.  
  
"It's about the party." Madison said.  
  
"All right," Sakura gave Madison her full attention. "Did you bring your car today?" Sakura asked seriously.  
  
"Yeah. Why?" Madison asked.  
  
"I didn't bring mine. So after school we'll go to your house and discuss everything. All right?" Sakura explained.  
  
"All right," Madison agreed, still whispering.  
  
While Eli was talking to Showran about the party, Showran didn't seem to have heard because he was staring at Sakura. He seems so worried for her. And he's always comfortable around her as well.  
  
No one seems to notice to him that he was staring at Sakura for a bit too long, but secretly Eli could see how Li was staring at Sakura and wasn't listening to a word he was saying. Heck, even Eli himself didn't know what he was saying, but as long as he gets to see Li admire Sakura.  
  
Showran carried on looking at Sakura when Madison whispered something in Sakura's ear and they started getting up and leaving, saying good-bye to everyone in the group. Showran felt so disappointed and didn't know why.  
  
"I can't believe you're making me do this," Sakura said to Madison as they walked out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. He humiliated you in front of lover boy over there, so you should pay him back, right?" Madison reasoned.  
  
"Yeah. This is going to be good," Sakura cheered excitedly, clasping her hands together.  
  
They reached Mark's locker in no time at all. No-one was in the hall way so everything will go smoothly.  
  
"Have you still got that baby picture he gave to you?" Madison asked.  
  
"Yep," Sakura started digging in her back-pack. "It's in here somewhere."  
  
"I can't believe you kept it," Madison shook her head, unbelievable.  
  
"It was always in here and you know me, lazy and sleepy when it comes to tidying up. But hey, I through the rest of his stuff away and I totally misplaced this one," Sakura explained.  
  
"I can't believe all the girls he's dated and has broken their hearts won't take physical actions. I mean come on, this guy thinks he is a player for goodness sake," Madison exclaimed.  
  
Sakura giggled unsteadily and brought out the baby picture of Mark in diapers. She handed it to Madison for her to do her thing. After Madison has taken the picture from Sakura, she reaches into her pockets and brings out a stick of gum. She rips off the rapper and starts to chew the gum for about 30 seconds. After 30 seconds has past, Madison takes the gum out of her mouth and sticks it on the back of the photo. She then places the photo on the locker and reaches out her hand for Sakura to give her something.  
  
"Pen marker," Madison ordered. Sakura reaches into her pocket and brings out a fat black pen marker. Madison takes the pen from Sakura's hands and on top of the photo she writes the word 'DOG' in graffiti. They heard some people coming and quickly they ran off as fast as they could, giggling uncontrollably.  
  
"I can't believe we just did that. Thanks Madison. You totally made me day," Sakura said.  
  
"Hey. No problem. Mark can't humiliate my best friend and get away with it. Just remember that," Madison reassured.  
  
They carried on walking to Science, where the whole group-including Showran- can be together.  
  
"Oh man, we've got Science," Madison complained.  
  
"Yeah. I know. If you want another detention then sayonara. If you don't then we need to get going. There's only one more minute until the bell," Sakura said.  
  
"You're right. Come one. Let's jet," Madison said, regaining back to running with Sakura.  
  
School was now over for the weekends and Madison and Sakura were making their way to Madison's therarie. Madison got behind the wheel while Sakura got into the passenger seat.  
  
Madison drove off. Her and Sakura were chatting none stop about music, home- work, new enemies and new friends. Well, actually, Madison was chatting none stop while Sakura nod along the line and gave her point of view.  
  
They reached Madison's house and got out of the car after Madison pulled into her drive way. They walked in straight after Madison opened the front door.  
  
"Mom! I'm home!" Madison shouted, hoping to get an answer but there wasn't. "Probably got called to work," Madison explained to Sakura, who just nod her head in agreement.  
  
"You want anything to drink or eat?" Madison asked.  
  
"Is there any Doctor P(Doctor Pepper)?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yep. In the fridge," Madison answered.  
  
Sakura walked into the kitchen and towards the fridge. She opened it up and started searching for the doctor pepper. She found one at the top and took it.  
  
"Meet me in my room when you're done finding the doctor pepper," Madison said. Sakura listened to the footsteps of Madison's, going up the stairs. She opened her doctor pepper and took a sip and proceeded on making her way to Madison's room.  
  
Sakura and Madison were leing on Madison's bed, the chest way.  
  
"So we've got the D.J, we've got the dancers and we've got the guests and now all we need to do is make sure the food people-" Madison was cut off.  
  
"They're called sheaf's, Madison," Sakura corrected.  
  
"Yeah. I knew that," Madison defended herself weakly. "So all we need is to make sure that the SHEAFS bring the right food and the D.J brings the right equipment."  
  
Sakura took a sip from her doctor pepper.  
  
"So what kind of swimming costume would you be wearing?" Sakura asked.  
  
"A two piece," Madison answered. "What would you be wearing?"  
  
"A one piece," Sakura answered normally.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on RIGHT there. It's a beach party Sakura. Why can't you wear a two piece?" Madison asked.  
  
"Cause I ain't got a two piece," Sakura said.  
  
"You can always borrow one of mine," Madison assured.  
  
"I don't think so," Sakura protested.  
  
"Please? And anyways, you'll look good in the volley ball game, I swear," Madison persuaded.  
  
"And no funny business?" Sakura asked. Madison crossed her hands behind her back so that Sakura couldn't see.  
  
"No funny business," Madison said. Sakura finally gave in.  
  
"All right," Sakura said.  
  
"Yes!" Madison exclaimed. "Our plan is finally working already," Madison muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Sakura asked, bringing her ears closer.  
  
"Um... I said I can start making some designs already," Madison covered up.  
  
"Oh. Okay," Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Thew!" Madison sighed with releaf. 


	8. Beach Party Embarrassment

Beach Party Embarrassment  
  
"So she's wearing a bikini? I can't believe you found a great way of talking her into it," Eli exclaimed.  
  
"So didn't I. So what happened at lunch when I left Li with you?" Madison asked. Her and Eli have been talking on the phone ever since Sakura left Madison's house.  
  
"He was so disappointed when Sakura left the cafeteria, even for a brief 5 minutes, he still was disappointed," Eli explained. "But, when he got to see her in science, he cheered up. I just don't get it."  
  
"True," Madison agreed. "The picture was a good prank though. But I'm beginning to think that Sakura's feeling guilty about something."  
  
"Yeah. Do you think it's about that Mark guy? You know? When you guys pranked him?" Eli suggested.  
  
"No. No way. She hates him. I mean, she was so happy when we did that prank," Madison disagreed.  
  
"Right," Eli said.  
  
"Madison!" Madison's mum shouted from downstairs. "Get off the phone! Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Damn it," Madison said with disappointment in her tone.  
  
"What?" Eli asked.  
  
"I've got to go. Dinner's ready. I'll call you tomorrow," Madison said.  
  
"All right. Bye," Eli said. Madison hanged up the phone and went downstairs.  
  
'I wonder how today's dance lesson is going with Sakura and Li? I can't wait till tomorrow,' Madison thought as she entered the dining room.  
  
Later on at Sakura's house...  
  
"All right. Let's try it again," Sakura said, walking up to the stereo and pressing play. "Just listen to the music and move along to the beat," Sakura ordered as Showran began to take her into his arms and moving along to the song too lost in you by Sugar Babes. (I love that song. () Sakura slowly put her arms around Showran's neck, shivering slightly at the smoothness of his skin.  
  
"Just remember not to panic or maybe you'll step on your partner's feet and everything will totally go wrong," Sakura said softly. Showran nod his head to show he understood. They both stared into each other's eyes, not wanting anything to brake this moment. "Ring, ring. Ring, ring," the phone rang, knocking the two out of their dream world. Sakura gave Showran an apologetic smile before proceeding on answering the phone. Sakura mumbled a curse as she picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she said, disappointedly on the phone.  
  
"Hello, Sakura." Her dad cheerfully said on the other line. "I just want to tell you that I'm going to be home a little bit late. And I think Tori is as well."  
  
"Yes, dad," Sakura said. She put the phone back down on the receiver and walked back up to Showran.  
  
"Um...I'm a little tired. Can we stop?" Sakura asked, feeling the pressure of exhaustion on her.  
  
"Yeah. I'll start leaving," Showran said, getting off the couch. Sakura stopped him.  
  
"That wasn't what I meant. I was just going to ask you if you'd like to stay for dinner. I mean, my brother and dad aren't going to be back till late and I need a friend to keep me company." Sakura said.  
  
"Um...are you sure?" Showran asked.  
  
Sakura sighed. "I'm not talking about doing anything funny. I would ask Madison but she's probably having her dinner right about now. And it's rude to disturb people when they're eating." Sakura said normally. "And I'm scared of being on my own," she coughed the last bit out.  
  
"What was that?" Showran asked.  
  
"I said I'm scared of being on my own. I don't normally have dinner by myself," Sakura said, rushing her hand through her head.  
  
"Oh. I was thinking the wrong thing. I thought you meant-"  
  
"You thought I wanted to make out with you," Sakura finished for him. "You're my friend, Showran. And doing stuff that's against your will is totally out of order. So would you please have dinner with me?" Sakura pleaded.  
  
Showran sighed. "All right."  
  
Sakura threw her two arms in the air. "Yes!" she cheered. "I'll just go and get dinner ready." She walked off, into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Showran asked, lending her a hand.  
  
"Nahh. It's okay. And anyways, I'm just making macaroni and cheese," Sakura announced from the kitchen. Showran decided to just sit down and watch telly.  
  
Half an hour later... Showran and Sakura were in the kitchen sitting at the dining table chatting about the party.  
  
"So is Mark going to be there?" Showran asked. Sakura froze as if she was a deer caught in the headlights.  
  
"W-what did you just say?" Sakura stammered her eyes twitching.  
  
"I said is-" Showran stopped dead in his sentence. "Sakura, why is Mark such a big problem?"  
  
"Because he's such a big LOSER," Sakura screeched and then remaining back into her calmness. "I just don't find the time to tell you at the moment, Showran."  
  
"Why?" Showran asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"Because I thought he was the only one I could trust than Madison," Sakura said, playing with her food. All of a sudden it seemed so interesting and she's never recognised it.  
  
"And?" Showran said, motioning the girl to go on.  
  
"And I don't want to talk about it. What part of 'I don't want to talk about it' don't you get?" Sakura asked stubbornly.  
  
"All right. But you can't keep it from me forever. You'll have to tell me sometime. But when you're ready," Showran decided to change the subject. "So what time would the party be finishing?"  
  
Sakura decided to give him a smile.  
  
The party seemed to be turning out great. Showran's been asking for Sakura but Madison says she's not ready yet.  
  
'Why wasn't she ready yet? It ain't like Sakura to be caring about her looks.' Showran would wonder. Finally he decided to just forget about it.  
  
Sakura was in her brother's car. She was so pissed and angry at the moment because her brother promised to drive her to the beach party early and now she's half an hour late.  
  
"Hurry up, Tori!" Sakura ordered, as she sat in the passenger seat.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever," Tori said lazily. He got into the driver's seat and started driving off to the beach. There were kids dancing to whatever the D.J was playing and kids making out on the sand and kids swimming with the beach ball. Madison looked at the whole scene and loved it but when her eyes came across to Showran, she could see how lonely he was. Every single girl has came up to him and has used everything in her power of flirting to get his attention but he just didn't seem to be interested.  
  
Madison smiled as she noticed Tori's car parking in the driveway. She rushed up the sand, on the concrete and ran down through the parking lot to Tori's car. Sakura opened the door and muttered a little curse about her brother being late.  
  
"Hey, Sakura!" Madison greeted, throwing her arms in the air.  
  
"Hey, Madison," Sakura hugged her best friend after stepping out of the car.  
  
"What took you so long," Madison demanded, letting go of Sakura.  
  
"My stupid brother!" Sakura huffed. Madison grabbed her hand and pulled Sakura towards the beach. "Okay, okay, Madison! The beach is right there. It's not going to run away before I reach it!" Madison didn't seem to hear, and even if she did she chose to ignore it.  
  
When Madison had finally dragged Sakura on the sandy beach she pointed her hand over to Showran.  
  
"What about him?" Sakura asked also looking over at Showran.  
  
"He's been asking for you all day and you took your little time to get here. And-" Madison thought for a little while if she should tell Sakura about the girls asking Showran out, she just wanted Sakura to see something she did but knew it wasn't her place to speak. Madison shook her head. "Never mind. Just go up to him and tell him you're here so we can all have a water game in the sea." Madison said and walked off to where Eli was. Sakura decided to make her approach over to Showran and say hello. She walked steady and slowly. When she approached him he looked up at her. Sakura gave a slight wave as to say hello.  
  
"Hey, Showran," she greeted. Showran smiled at her.  
  
"Hey. What took you so long?" he asked.  
  
"My stupid big headed brother," Sakura said. "Do you wanna come and join in a game Eli and Madison are playing?"  
  
Showran looked over at Madison and Eli's way and noticed they were looking directly at him and quickly removed their gaze as soon as Showran's eyes landed on them. "They don't seem to be playing a game at the moment."  
  
Sakura followed Showran's gaze and also noticed what he was looking at.  
  
"I know. I meant, would you like to come and play a game Madison and Eli are going to play," Sakura corrected herself. "All right," Showran said. Sakura remembered she was wearing her bikini under her top so she took off her top with no hesitations but making Showran feel whinge slightly at the view she was giving him with her pink bikini top. Showran took in a deep breath and let it all out as him and Sakura started making their way up to Madison and Eli.  
  
"We're gonna play piggie back beach ball in the sea," Madison said. She looked at Showran. "Did you bring your trunks?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm wearing it under," Showran said.  
  
"Take off everything except your trunks cause we're going to play the game now," Madison announced as she started taking off her blouse and jeans trousers to reveal a purple bikini, while Eli took off his top and his big shorts to reveal dark blue trunks and Sakura took off her trousers and there was the rest of her pink bikini. They all stood there, waiting for Showran to start unchanging. He looked so uncomfortable but just shrugged it off. He took off his top, which revealed his nice toned body, and abs, which took Sakura's breath away. Her eyes were as wide as coserers and plates.  
  
'Since when did he get a great body,' Sakura mentally slapped herself for actually thinking that.  
  
"Ahem" Madison fake coughed out loud, she looked over at Eli as if to say 'this will be as easy as I thought it will be' Eli understood and nod his head along. "Let's start the game."  
  
Showran quickly took off his trousers and tried to look positive as he past by girls actually gaping at the site of Showran's chest and fitness that they just didn't have the mouth any more to say anything. They reached the sea and jumped in as Madison asked another group that was with a beach ball and was getting out of the sea if she could play with it for a little time and they said yes.  
  
As soon as Madison got back she started explaining the rules of the game.  
  
"All right. Sakura, you're with Li and I'll be with Eli. The boys let the girls sit on their shoulder and the girls will be the ones hitting the ball over. So lets begin," Madison explained. Showran ducked underwater so that Sakura can get on his shoulders. Eli did the same for Madison. There's a net in-between the two teams and Madison started off by punching the ball over the net. Sakura punched it back over the net and the game carried on, with Madison's team winning with 7 points and Sakura's team losing with 4 points because of some slight falling down on Showran's shoulder here and there.  
  
They all decided to take a break and Sakura headed for the snack table and started thinking to herself. She didn't notice that Mark was coming her way.  
  
"Hey," he broke right through Sakura's thoughts.  
  
"WHAT!" Sakura screeched with anger.  
  
"I just wanted to say hello to you, Cherry," Mark said.  
  
"Do NOT call me that! How many times do I have to tell you?" Sakura demanded. She began to walk off when Mark grabbed her hand. Sakura turned back around with a dirty look on her face. "Take your hand off me!" Sakura hissed.  
  
"I can't. In fact, I can't take my mind off you," Mark gritted back.  
  
"Who do you think you are? Coming back to me just because now I have Showran," Sakura said.  
  
"What? Why does everyone call him Li and you call him Showran?" Mark screeched.  
  
"Because I'm the only one he likes. Yep you heard that. And if you don't get your hand off me I'll get my boyfriend on you," Sakura warned.  
  
"What boyfriend?" Showran asked from behind. Sakura felt like this wasn't the right time Showran should have showed up, she felt like wanting the ground to swallow her up. Sakura turned around thinking of something to say.  
  
"Is that Madison? I think she wants me. Coming Madison!" Sakura walked off calling to no one in particular. Showran gave Mark another look just in case he tries something unusual.  
  
"Madison. You would not believe what just happened." Sakura said as she approached Madison.  
  
"What?" Madison asked. Showran quickly walked up to the two girls with a grin.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Sakura whispered.  
  
All right. I'll just stop there. I want to tell you guys that I'm writing a new fanfic and it's called Big Brother, you guys might recognise that from the T.V show. So anyways, it's got all the stars in C.C.S and you guys get to vote off who you want off every chapter I up date. And remember they're in it to win the $100,000 and who you think doesn't deserve it, just say on your review. So please review when I start updating that story. And chapter 9 for this story will be shortly updated. And they're all 16.  
  
Bye  
  
Sexy2hotti 


	9. Sleepover, Questions and PILLOWFIGHT!

Chapter 9: Sleepover, questions and PILLOW FIGHT!!!  
  
The party was now over and Madison, Eli, Sakura and Showran were in the little cottage Madison's mum owned. The 4 teenagers were all talking, so Madison decides to stir things up, like make everything more interesting.  
  
"All right. This is a question to all of us. Who was the worst person you have ever been out with? And you can't lie. Trust. I know when people are lying," Madison reasoned, pointing to everyone quizzically. "I'll go first." Said Madison. She shifted her position so she could have a better way of explaining the details. "The worst person I've ever been out with is Simon Simpson." ( got the name from the Simpsons)  
  
Sakura let out a snigger. She knew exactly why and just couldn't help herself.  
  
"Because he was so lame at kissing. I mean, he'll put his whole mouth, like his whole lips in your mouth and all you'll taste is saliva and all his flame-" Sakura let out another snigger. "AND!" Madison said. Trying to hide Sakura's laughter in the background. "And whenever we'll go on dates, he'll always invite me somewhere and expect me to spend my whole allowance on him on the amount of food he buys and he even said that that is how guys get by," Madison finished.  
  
"I can't believe that," Showran said. "How can a guy invite you on a date and expect you to pay for him? But he is kind of right. That is how guys get by."  
  
"Whatever. All I'm saying is I can't see how girls fall on his knees and do everything he's asking for. That's so cheap," Madison exclaimed. She turned her head over to Eli. "Anyways. It's your turn."  
  
Eli stiffened a little and thought back to all the girls he's dated.  
  
"Okay. There worst person I've ever been out with was Clear Johnson," Eli said.  
  
"You mean that slut that goes around saying 'oh my god' and 'like no way,'" Madison said putting on a fake voice she thinks Clear uses. Everyone laughed out loud.  
  
"Yeah," Eli agreed. "I mean, she was always asking how her nails looked like and I would always say 'I'm a guy, I'm not meant to think about girl's nails," Eli complained. "And she'll never ask me how my day went even if I'm angry she'll always go on and on about herself. And if I'm not concentrating she'll say that I'm never listening to her and I'm always talking about myself. I mean she's in like an insect. But then I just couldn't take it anymore and I had to dump her," Eli sighed with relief.  
  
"I've really hated her ever since I first laid my eyes on her," Madison said. She looked over at Showran with an expected look. "Your turn."  
  
"All right. This is quite sad actually but I'll have to tell you anyway." Showran took a deep breath. "There was this new girl and she needed to be in the 'in crowd' around my old school. So she sees me and we're put together to do a project, so we got on knowing each other very well and then we started taking it even more than friends. We started dating and then started going out and I really loved her company and I heard there was this dance coming up soon, so I decided to ask her and she said yes. The next day I go back to school and everyone's all giving me this weird look as if to say 'are you crazy' and even my friends were giving me that look. So I must've been sitting in class and I heard some students talking and my name came up so I decided to listen. They said stuff like "I can't believe Li actually asked that girl out. I mean can't he just see that the girl is using him to get in the 'in crowd' and hasn't he heard about that bet she pulled of with the cheerleaders? I mean, it's been going around for weeks now, he must've heard it,"" Showran felt his mouth go dry so he licked his lips once, then twice and then another one before carrying on. "So at lunch that day I decided to and ask her if it was true and she said 'who told you?' That was when I knew she was really using me to get in the 'in crowd.' So for the first time I decided not to go to a school dance." Showran explained the whole story out.  
  
Everyone was staring in awe with theirs mouths open. They thought theirs were bad but when they just listened to Showran's right there, they were amazed.  
  
"Um... I think it's Sakura's turn now," Showran said trying to shake the attention and stairs from his friends. They all snapped back to normal and pricked their heads over to Sakura.  
  
"I almost forget. Go on, Sakura," Madison assured. Everyone now had his or her full attention on Sakura, making her shirt uncomfortably.  
  
"All right. You all know that Mark guy?" Sakura asked and everybody nod his or her head. "Well," Sakura carried on. "We were both going for 2 years and no-one really knew us apart for Madison cause she's been my best friend for years," Sakura swallowed hard. "Anyways. We were playing basketball in the school basketball court and the coach was watching and asked Mark if he wanted to try out for the team and Mark said all right," Sakura swallowed hard again and sighed heavily. Madison knew that Sakura's been wanting to tell Showran all about Mark, but just couldn't find a way and was glad that she brought this up. Everyone watched Sakura, hanging on her every word. "He tried out and got in. Ever since then we've been spending lots of time apart, he would always say he's got basketball practice or homework and test in the morning so he wouldn't be able to make it. So I couldn't stand the space between us, so I decided to try out for cheerleading just to spend more time with him. I got in and one time at practice, I saw him with some other girl, making out in his car. He never knew I was in the cheerleading team so he had no idea. He said he could explain and it wasn't what I thought it was and to shove it where the sun don't shine," Sakura returned back to her normal cherry voice. "And ever since then I've given up boys."  
  
Showran stared in awe, not knowing what to say, but Madison and Eli just sat there knowingly. The silence drowned the room. Then Madison decides to break the silence.  
  
"All right. Um... who wants something to drink?" Madison asked as if nothing had happened.  
  
Showran finally snapped back to normal and turned his expression from shock to calm and cool. "Me, please," he said.  
  
Madison got up and pulled Eli with her.  
  
"Why do I have to go? It's his drink," Eli whined childly.  
  
"Yeah, but YOU need a DRINK as well, right?" Madison ordered through clenched teeth, grabbing Eli to his feet, pulling him to the kitchen. There, Madison stood and watched Sakura and Showran sit in silence.  
  
"They look so cute together," Madison said.  
  
"Cute is what you girls say. But 'right' is the word us guys would be saying so they look right together," Eli corrected in his own language. Madison shakes her head in disapproval.  
  
"You guys are so full of yourselves," said Madison and pulls her attention back into getting the drinks.  
  
"Oh yeah, Sakura. I've been meaning to ask you, who is your new boyfriend?" Showran asked out of the blue, catching Sakura right out of her thoughts.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked, she seemed to have not heard Showran.  
  
"Um...it's more of a crush than a real boyfriend," Sakura lied, but is it really a lie? Or does she mean it? 'I can't believe I just said that,' Sakura thought.  
  
"And who is this guy?" Showran asked curiously.  
  
"Um...I...um. Is that Madison calling me? Maybe Eli's gotten out of control and splashed some water on Madison," Sakura lied again. Without another word being able to be said by Showran, Sakura quickly got up and rushed her feet over to the kitchen.  
  
Sakura sighed as she walked in and walked over to Madison who was just putting the cups on a tray.  
  
"Oh hey, Sakura," Madison chirped as she held the tray in her two hands and started making her way to the entrance of the kitchen. Madison noticed the look Sakura had on her face; it was more of like 'I can't believe this happening' look. "What's wrong?" Madison asked knowingly. Sakura looked around the kitchen and noticed Eli wasn't there. As if reading Sakura's mind, Madison said "He went to the bathroom," Sakura nod her head to show that she just heard what Madison had just said.  
  
"Well, I told you about Mark earlier, right?" Sakura said and Madison nod her head along. "Showran asked me who my boyfriend was and I said that it was more of a crush than a real thing," Sakura explained. "Why did I say that?" Sakura moanedn. Madison thought for a while and to Sakura it seamed like Madison had a hundred answers in her head and stopped to answer with just one. "Well you see Sakura-"  
  
"Madison, are you having trouble with the drinks? Cause if Eli is-" Showran stopped as he entered the kitchen. He turned to leave. "I guess you two are having a private chat, don't let me stop you," Showran apologized.  
  
Sakura got up to reassure him. "It's all right, Showran. We were just bringing the drinks."  
  
"Yeah," Madison perked in to help Sakura along. "I'll bring the drinks and you guys tell Eli that we're carrying on, all right?"  
  
"Yeah," Sakura and Showran said at the same time. They both turn to give each other weird looks but decided not to.  
  
A half an hour has past and Madison, Eli, Sakura and Showran were all in Madison and Sakura's room. Sakura didn't know why, but Madison has her reasons.  
  
They were all sitting on Madison's bed and joking around. Showran kept sending glances at Sakura and Sakura seemed to notice, which made Sakura blush.  
  
Eli something and Madison replied saying "No way. You're like so lying."  
  
"Huh-uh!" Eli protested childly, which made everyone laugh.  
  
"Is too!" Madison retorted.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!" Madison through a cushion at Eli and Eli through one back.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" Eli screamed and straight away Showran and Sakura grabbed a cushion and through it at each other.  
  
Sakura stood on the bed so she could get a better look at who will hit her and who wouldn't so she get ready. Madison rolled over and knocked Sakura down to her knees making her collided with Showran and them two falling on the floor. The two rolled on the floor and Showran ended up being on top of Sakura.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes to be face to face with Showran's face. She could feel this wait on her but didn't want to notice it even though he was a bit heavy.  
  
They both stayed in that position for several minutes while Madison and Eli were snickering in the background.  
  
"Um...Showran?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah?" he answered.  
  
"Would you mind getting off of me?" Sakura asked. All of a sudden she felt unhappy and stupid for herself for saying that. Showran looked down and realised what Sakura was trying to say.  
  
"Oh. Well, okay," Showran started getting off Sakura earning some little laughing from Madison and Eli.  
  
Madison and Sakura were in their bedroom talking. Then Madison decides to bring the conversation to Showran.  
  
"So, how did it feel like to have him on top of you?" Madison asked. Sakura blushed slightly.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Sakura said.  
  
Madison rolled her eyes, unbelievable at Sakura. "Come on, Sakura. I mean, we've all had our "little" mishaps sometime. Only this time, it was you and Li. So how did it feel?" Madison asked again. Sakura shrugged her shoulders.  
  
I don't know. Well, actually, I did feel a bit funny inside,2 Sakura answered shyly. "I mean, what does this mean?"  
  
Madison tapped her nose with her index finder signalling 'Something I know and for you to find out.' Sakura pouted stubbornly.  
  
"Goodnight, Sakura," Madison said and turned off her bedside lamp.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura yawned. "Goodnight, Madison." 


	10. This Is Not Happeneing

This Is Not Happening.  
  
It's not Monday and Sakura was walking down the school hallway. There were people around her who were at their locker. All the people Sakura walked passed gave her a disgusted look as if she doesn't belong. Sakura didn't believe what she was seeing and just shrugged it off. Madison appeared in the hallway, as soon as she saw Sakura she ran straight up to her looking surprised.  
  
"Hey, Madison," Sakura greeted.  
  
"Hey," Madison took in a deep breath. "Have you heard the news of the day?"  
  
"Um...no?" Sakura answered.  
  
"Too bad. Cause it's about you," Madison announced. Sakura's eye grew wide.  
  
"What?" Sakura shrieked.  
  
"Yep. And get this, it's about you and Li. Someone said that you said that you and Li are going out," Madison said.  
  
"What?!" Sakura shouted with anger. "Who would do such a thing?!"  
  
Madison pointed to something behind Sakura. Sakura looked confused and turned around to be face to face with Mark.  
  
"YOU!" Sakura hissed. Everyone stopped what he or she were doing and started crowding around listening to Mark and Sakura's argument.  
  
"What?" Mark said smugly. "You were the one that said Showran's your boyfriend. So I didn't think it would be wrong for a couple of people to know, and when I say a lot I mean the whole school," Mark teased.  
  
"What is your problem?" Sakura screamed.  
  
"Don't think I didn't know about that prank you played on my locker," Mark said crossing his arms smoothly.  
  
"How did you know?" Sakura asked.  
  
"The smell of the picture. As soon as I smelled the picture, straight away I knew who it was," Mark answered.  
  
"Ewww! You're such a dog! Going around smelling things, what a freak," Sakura said in her fake bitchy voice, which made everyone laugh. As soon as she saw the disappointed look that crossed mark's face she knew she has won the battle. Sakura turned back to Madison who was smiling triumphantly.  
  
"Madison," Sakura moaned. "What am I going to do?"  
  
"Um... Sakura did you forget that quickly that you just won the battle between Mark and you?" Madison said dryly.  
  
"No, not that," Sakura said.  
  
"Then what is it?" Madison asked.  
  
"What am I going to do about Showran?" Sakura reminded. "I mean he'll think I'm a freak about that boyfriend and girlfriend thing Mark started and then he won't want to talk to me ever again."  
  
"Oh yeah. But what are you going to do? You're going to have to face him sometime," Madison said.  
  
"Yes but, he's going to think I'm one of those freaks that run around his back all day and he'll never want to speak to me again," Sakura complained.  
  
"And anyways, avoiding Showran would mean not going to the big dance of the year," Madison reminded.  
  
"Oh, right," Sakura said, which made Madison smile. "Then I'm not going to the dance as well. And anyways, I gave up boys a year ago," Madison's smile went back to a frown.  
  
"You can't do that, Sakura. You promised," Madison whined like a child.  
  
"Oh man!" Sakura sighed. "But my promise was only if a guy asked me to the dance. So, from now and to the dance, I'm only going if any guy asks e in time," Sakura stated.  
  
"All right, all right, that too," Madison mumbled as if it wasn't important. "But! You did promise to come!"  
  
"Yes. But only if-"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Madison said. 'Just to find someone that's not a jerk and would treat Sakura right,' Madison thought. 'Hey! Why do I have to find? The person I've been planning on being with Sakura is right in front of my eyes.' Madison smiled mysteriously which had Sakura worried.  
  
"Um...come on. We'll be late for English," Madison pushed Sakura along uneasily.  
  
Madison was sitting in English class, deep in thought.  
  
"Madison, Madison!" Sakura called out. Madison snapped her eyes opened like a jolt of lightning had just stroke her. "Yeah?" Madison asked.  
  
"Um... class is dismissed," Sakura said dryly.  
  
"Oh. All right," Madison fake coughed. "Um... can we talk on the phone later? There's something I need to do."  
  
With no other word being heard, Madison scattered away and out the classroom in no time.  
  
"Well, that was weird," Sakura said to herself, grabbing her books from her table and walking out of the empty classroom.  
  
Madison was running as fast as her legs could carry. She noticed Eli waling down the hall as well and decided he was the right person to talk to.  
  
"Eli!" Madison called. Eli turned his head and saw Madison running towards him.  
  
"Hey," Eli greeted. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's Sakura and Li. They like, need to sort things out!" Madison said all at once making it too hard for Eli to understand a word.  
  
"Look, calm down and take a deep breath," Eli suggested. Madison closed her eyes and in hailed softly, then shot her eyes back open.  
  
"Sakura said something she never even meant to say and now it's gotten around and Showran knows and Sakura's too scared to say anything or even go near Showran," Madison explained.  
  
"You mean that rumour that Sakura said that she's going out with Li?" Eli asked.  
  
"Yep. We have to get them two together so that they can talk it through," Madison suggested.  
  
"You're right. But tell me. Why are we doing this again?" Eli asked.  
  
"Sakura said she's not going to the dance because she doesn't want to talk to Li," Madison explained. "And the dance is this Friday, and if Sakura doesn't get a date by then, she won't go."  
  
"Man that is tough," Eli sighed. There was a figure walking down the hall so Eli looks to see who it was. "Showran," Eli realised. Madison turned her head and smiled gracely.  
  
Showran walked to the two.  
  
"Hey guys," Showran greeted.  
  
"Hey,2 Madison and Eli said at the same time.  
  
"We need to talk," Madison pulled Showran along with her while Eli trailed behind.  
  
10 minutes has passed, Madison, Eli and Showran were outside sitting on the grass.  
  
"So that's why she feels I won't want to be her friend anymore?" Showran asked. Madison nods her head, yes. "I can't believe it. I mean if that was why she said that her and me were going out then she could have said so. I mean, I would've understood."  
  
"Look, you have to talk to her. Soon!" Madison reasoned. Showran nod his head in understandingment. "And when I say soon, I mean today," Madison decided for Showran just to give him the heads up.  
  
"All right," Showran said.  
  
It was after practice for the day, Showran was waiting outside the girl's locker room for Sakura.  
  
He leaned on the wall patiently.  
  
Sakura came out of the locker room humming a tune, when she noticed Showran standing there she thought her heart was going to pop out.  
  
"Hey, Showran," Sakura greeted weakly.  
  
"We need to talk," Showran said calmly.  
  
"Look, if it's about that rumour then I'm sorry-"  
  
"I understand, Sakura. Madison told me,," Showran said, again calmly. "Why were you not going to go to the dance? All because of some stupid rumour?"  
  
"I just thought you wouldn't want to talk to me anymore," Sakura said.  
  
"You were the first friend I made here. And you I'm just going to give all of that up just cause of some stupid rumour?"  
  
"I don't know!" Sakura screamed confused.  
  
"Look, how about we forget about the rumour and continue our life just how it is?" Showran suggested. "All right," Sakura said. The two started making their way out of the school and walking home, chatting non-stop as if they haven't seen each other in a year.  
  
I just want to tell you guys that this story is going to end soon. Because if you haven't noticed I'm doing this story all the way till the dance and trust me, you'll get a big surprise. And I'm starting a new one called-well I can't remember but it's saved in my school computer. 


	11. Truth Or Dare? Part i

Truth Or Dare, This Is Not Fare Part One  
  
It was lunch time and the whole group was sitting on their normal place in the lunch room. Madison whispered something in Eli's hear and Eli nod his head in agreement. Madison then turns back to the rest of the group.  
  
"Okay people, listen. I have an announcement to make," Madison said. Everyone stopped their chatting between one and other and turned their attention to Madison. When Madison knew she had everyone's attention she carried on. "All right. There will be a little gathering at my house. Call it a party."  
  
"All right. I'll be there," Sakura said nodding her head.  
  
"Good," Madison turned her head over to Showran. "And you?"  
  
Showran looked at Sakura and then the rest of the group. "All right, I'll be there."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"And me."  
  
"And me."  
  
Sakura looked at Madison after everyone started chatting amongst him or herself again.  
  
"What is going to be at this gathering?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh you know? The usual," Madison answered normally but not as convincing as Sakura would believe. Sakura knew there was something more to this gathering, but what? Showran who was sitting next to Sakura looked at her weirdly. Sakura returned by looking back at him.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I was just thinking," Showran said.  
  
"About what?" Sakura asked, interested.  
  
"If you'll agree on going to Madison's gathering with me," Showran answered.  
  
"I'll agree, all you have to do is ask me," Sakura said.  
  
"All right," Showran took in a deep breath. "Would you walk to Madison's gathering with me?"  
  
"No," Sakura answered shortly.  
  
"But you said that you'll say yes, what happened?" Showran complained.  
  
"I changed my mind," Sakura smirked. "I'm only joking, man I got you good. Of course I'll go to Madison's gathering with you."  
  
"Cool," Showran exclaimed.

It was late and Sakura was at home changing into her jeans and pink tank top. The door bell rang from downstairs.  
  
"Someone get that!" Sakura shouted out.  
  
The door opened and there was a loud, "WHO ARE YOU?"  
  
Sakura guessed that her brother was trying to scare off Showran but hoped it didn't work. Sakura ran out of her bedroom and downstairs.  
  
"Where are you taking my sister?" came Tori's roar once again.  
  
"To her friend's gathering," Showran answered keeping his cool. Sakura walked to the door and rest her arm on her brother's shoulder.  
  
"He's just here to walk me to Madison's gathering. It's a friend's all people thing," Sakura smiled. She then walks out the door and shuts it leaving her brother opening and closing his mouth like a gold fish.

Sakura and Showran were walking down the street leading to Madison's house.  
  
"I wonder what we're going to do at Madison's today," Showran said.  
  
"Me too. There's something not right here," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"Really? But she's your best friend. She's meant to tell you everything," Showran said.  
  
"I know. But I think Madison's not trying to tell me cause she wants me to figure it all out on my own," Sakura pointed out again.  
  
"Probably. But maybe she's just trying to plan something up and then make sure it happens," Showran suggested.  
  
"You're right. But yet again, she's my best friend, no one knows what's in that head of hers," Sakura joked.

They finally arrived at Madison's house; Sakura and Showran started walking to the door.  
  
"ding, dong," Showran rang the door bell. The door opened and there standing in front of Sakura and Showran was Madison. Madison hugged Sakura and said hi to Showran.  
  
Everyone was in the living room talking, drinking and eating.  
  
"Hey, who wants to play truth or dare?" Madison asked. Everyone cheered except for Sakura, for some reason she didn't like the idea but when that thought was in her head another one was pushed in saying it will be fun, so Sakura cheered along with the group.  
  
"All right," Madison started. She turns to Eli. "Truth or dare?"  
  
"Um... truth," Eli answered. Madison smiled.  
  
"Is it or is it not true that you of all people sometimes cry and whine like a baby?" Madison said.  
  
"All right, it is true. But I only do it to make everyone smile!" Eli said putting on a serious face. Everyone laughed at the same time. "Hey, it's not funny!"  
  
"All right. Eli, it's your turn to ask someone a question," Madison said. Eli turned to Zachary.  
  
"Are all your tails true?" Eli asked.  
  
"Um... well not really. I just say it to get Rita worked up, she's sexy when she's angry," Zachary answered. Everyone laughed again. This is getting good.  
  
"Heey. You perve!" Rita screamed in embarrassment.  
  
"Your turn," Eli said. Zachary turned his head to Chelsea.  
  
"Even though you're really smart, do you or do you not cheat when it comes to home work sometimes?" Zachary asked.  
  
Chelsea's face grew pink. "Well, not all the time. I only do it when I know I have no choice!"  
  
"Yeah right!" Everyone cheered at the same time. Sakura smiled with sensation. 'Madison was nice to bring this up,' Sakura thought. Chelsea turns her head over to Sakura.  
  
"Even though you said you gave up boys just because of Mark, tell us who you'll go out with. Out of all the boys in this very room," Chelsea asked. Madison smirked secretly. Sakura's face grew to tragic as if the world was about to end.  
  
What will Sakura say? Stay reading The Boy Next Door to get your answer and remember what happened last time. Anyways, I now know what my next story is called. It's called The In and the Out. Please read it, trust me you'll love it. Bye  
  
Sexy2hotti


	12. Truth Or Dare: Partii

Truth Or Dare, Part Two  
  
Sakura stayed silent. Her face was expressionless. She didn't seem to have heard Chelsea.  
  
"What did you say?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I said, even though you've given up on boys, who would you go out with anyway?" Chelsea repeated.  
  
"Um..." Sakura said in a thinking mode. She looked at Showran and he had his eyes on her. Sakura gave him a look as if to say 'can I?' and as if reading her like a book Showran nods his head in assurance. Madison was watching the unknown communication between the two. This wasn't what she planned, but it'll have to do for now. And anyways, she can't really do anything about it. "All right," Sakura said as if she's has come a decision. She looked straight at Showran, ready to say her answer. "I'll go out with Showran." Everyone then turns his or hers head over to Showran, waiting to see what he will say.  
  
"What?" Showran asked, a tinge of pink on his cheeks. They all quickly turn their heads away, trying not to meet his eye.  
  
"Nothing," everyone said at the same time.  
  
"Your turn now, Sakura," Madison said. Sakura turns to Madison.  
  
"Is it or is it not true that even though you're going out with Eli, you give other guys sexual attention?" Sakura asked, her lips turning into a playful smile.  
  
Madison blushed instantly at the question. "Well, sometimes," she answered.  
  
"What?!" Eli screeched like a monkey.  
  
"But I only do it when Sakura's feeling down," Madison quickly added.  
  
"Hm-mmm," Everyone hummed sarcastically at the same time.  
  
"All right. My turn," Madison said, turning to Showran. "Is it true that you have special feelings for a girl, and if so, is she in this room this persist moment?" Madison asked using her smart British accent.  
  
Showran began to blush and to try and hide he looked down at the floor. "Well yes. And yes she is in this right now," he answered, his voice trembling. Everyone gasped, even Sakura. Sakura felt a tinge of sadness in her stomach. Why was she feeling this way? She doesn't know. Silence drowned the room for a cupple of minutes that you could even hear the breathing around you.  
  
"Anyways," Madison said, breaking the silence. "Your turn, Showran," Madison gave Showran an apologetic smile, which Showran caught by smiling back to her. "All right. Eli. Truth or dare?" Showran asked.  
  
"Um... dare," Eli answered shakily.  
  
'There's something he's hiding,' Madison thought loudly.  
  
"All right. I dare you to go outside of the house and sing out of tune," Showran challenged.  
  
"Oh this is going to be good," Madison exclaimed. She has never heard Eli sing before so she was really looking forward to it.  
  
"Are you sure?" Eli asked with doubt in his voice.  
  
"Oh, come one!" Everyone assured at the same time. After that, Eli got on his feet and started making his way to the front door. He opens the door with his hand and walks outside, standing on Madison's lawn. Everyone was watching from Madison's yard, waiting for the Eli to sing.  
  
"What song should I sing?" Eli asked.  
  
"Hit me baby one more time!" Someone shouts from the yard. Everyone starts laughing at the suggestion.  
  
Eli opened his mouth to sing. "My loneliness is killing me!" Eli sang out of tune. Everyone started giggling and laughing out loud. "I can't forget, I still believe, that when I'm with you I loose my mind. Give me a sigh! Hit me baby one more time!" Eli finished. Everyone was laughing so much they almost fell down. Eli glared at Showran making him laughing even more. "I'm going to get you back. Just wait!" And with that everyone walked back inside still cheering and laughing.  
  
"I can't believe he actually knew the words!" some one blurted out. "I know. Hey Eli, are you a fan of Britney Spears? Or should I just say Shitney Spears?" another guy blurted out. They all returned back to the living room and sat in a circle waiting for the next dare or truth.  
  
"Your turn now," Madison said smiling. Eli had an evil glint in his eye, while to hide with a sweet smile. He turns his head over to Sakura.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Eli asked.  
  
"Um..." Sakura thought about it. She doesn't want another love or making you reveal your secret truth again. "I choose dare."  
  
Eli smiled happily. "I dare you to put make up on..." Eli pointed his index finger around the room. "On Showran." Everyone gasped.  
  
"Word?" someone exclaimed. Eli nods his head.  
  
This truth or dare is getting out of hand,' Sakura thought. She then turns to Madison who had the make already in her hand, with her mouth puffing hard. "Wow!"  
  
"I know. Here's lipstick," Madison said handing Sakura the item. Sakura nods her head and puts lipstick on Showran's lips carefully and gently and even slowly as if memorising it off by heart. Finally she was finished and off with eyeliner. Sakura looked straight in Showran eyes and her hands were moving on it's own. She didn't know how and didn't seem to have noticed. She was lost in a pool of amber.  
  
"Um...ahem Sakura you've been eye lining his left eye for about 3 minutes now," Madison said, cutting Sakura out of her thoughts. Sakura's eyes snapped back to normal.  
  
"Oh! Um... mascara," Sakura ordered. Madison handed Sakura the item and like how she was dared to, Sakura was mascaring Showran's eyelashes. Finally she was done. "Blusher," Sakura said and Madison handed Sakura the blusher. Sakura blushed Showran's cheeks gently and with her index finger, she began to just smooth it out. Feeling the smoothness and warmth in Showran's cheeks made Sakura blush. Everyone was watching with his or her mouths open wide. Sakura removes her hands from Showran's cheeks still looking at him. "And I've finished," Sakura said softly.  
  
There was laughter from the people around Sakura and Showran, but they didn't seem to have heard anything. They were both in their little worlds with their eyes locked on each other.  
  
"All right. And we have a dare," Eli announced laughing slightly. Madison handed Showran a face wiper, which knocked Sakura and Showran out of their thoughts.  
  
"To clean your face after you've put on make-up," Madison explained. Showran took the wiper out of Madison's hand and started wiping his face with it. "Sakura, it's your turn."  
  
"All right," Sakura took a pause. "Um... Chelsea, I dare you cut an inch off Madison's hair."  
  
This made everyone gasp, especially Madison. "What?" Madison hissed. Sakura nod her head. Madison then gives Sakura a dirty look. "I'll like totally get you back for this," Madison warned. The scissors was already in Chelsea's hand. Snip! Snip! It went. You could now see a bit of Madison's hair on the floor. "My hair, my beautiful hair," Madison cried, which burst into fits of giggle.  
  
"My turn. Madison, truth or dare?" Chelsea asked.  
  
"Truth," Madison said. "No actually, dare."  
  
"All right. I dare you to get egg and throw it at your next door neighbour," Chelsea challenged. Madison nods her head and walks into the kitchen and brought out an egg.  
  
"So where do I throw it? I mean, which part of the house?" Madison asked, getting her egg ready as she walked out the door. "Um... the window would be fine," Chelsea answered.  
  
"All right. Which window?" Madison asked.  
  
"The front window," Chelsea said.  
  
"All right. ground floor, second floor, or third floor?" Madison asked getting Chelsea steamed up.  
  
"Just egg the damn window!" Shouted Chelsea agitated.  
  
"All right. But that's the thing. I need to know which window you want me to egg-"  
  
"Choose any you want!" Chelsea said through clenched teeth.  
  
Everyone was now outside waiting for Madison to throw the egg. Finally she did and there was a loud crack as the egg made contact with the ground floor window. Someone from inside opened the window it seemed to be an old man. He peeped his head threw the opened window and looked at the teenagers standing before him.  
  
"Who dare egg my window!" The man roared.

Madison got a little bit scared. "RUNNN!" Madison screamed for everyone to hear and straight after that everyone scrambled back into Madison's house. As everyone was entering, signs of relief was shown on their faces. Madison huffed and puffed out of breath.

"I can't believe I just did that," Madison said out of breath as she entered the living room.  
  
"Yeah, me too," Sakura agreed.  
  
"Your turn," Chelsea said as if nothing had just happened. Madison changed her face from red and puffy and into smiling and handy dandy.  
  
"All right. Li, truth or dare?" Madison asked.  
  
"Dare," Showran said standing next to Eli. Madison now had an evil face on which Showran couldn't see cause Eli had blocked his view. "All right. I dare you to..." Madison giggled evilly. Sakura and Showran looked at each weirdly. Sakura then gives Showran a look as if to say 'while you have the chance, run' so Showran turned around to walk away but Madison stopped him.  
  
"And where do you think you're going?" Madison asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"Um... toilet?" Showran said.  
  
"After the dare," Madison insisted. "All right, I dare you to kiss Sakura, lips and tongue entering."  
  
Sakura and Showran glanced at each other oddly. This is not going to be good. Madison grabbed Showran and Sakura's arms and made them two face each other.  
  
"And the kiss has to be 5 seconds," Madison added. "So starting from...now."  
  
Sakura and Showran leaned in, closing their eyes along the way. Their lips met in slow motion. First they kissed gently and then Sakura opened my mouth a little bit for Showran to enter and there they went on. Madison looked at her watch. "All right, 5 seconds is up right about...now!"  
  
Sakura and Showran did not seemed to have heard what Madison said because they didn't stop, they carried on for some more seconds making everyone stare in awe. Finally the two parted looking at each other straight in the eye. It took them a while to realise that there were laughter in the background. Madison put her arm around Sakura's shoulders, giggling like crazy.  
  
"You two were kissing for like 15 seconds. What happened, you were taken to the land of nothingness?" Madison joked which made everyone laugh even harder. Sakura gave a Showran apologetic smile.

It was late at night. Sakura and Showran were walking down the street leading to their houses.  
  
"That kiss was weird," Sakura said uncomfortably.  
  
Showran snorted unusually. "I know." He agreed but not convincing enough.  
  
Right then the two decided to leave it just as that when Sakura changed the subject and they were both chatting like they've been separated for weeks.  
  
Finally Sakura and Showran reached Sakura's house and walked to Sakura's porch.  
  
"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sakura said.  
  
"Um...yeah," Showran stammered. A moment of uncomfortable silence washed over the two.  
  
'Oh I should say something. But what's the point? He probably thinks I'm a freak for not speaking in the first play,' Sakura thought out loud.  
  
'She's probably thinking 'what's this git still doing here? He's house is across the street' I should just go. But why can't I just move? Say something Showran, say something,' Showran thought sighing. The two turn to look at each other as if going to say something.  
  
"Um, Sakura," Showran said.  
  
"Um, Showran I-" Sakura said at the same time.  
  
"You go first," Showran insisted.  
  
"Well I don't the kiss to change our relationship. I just want us to be as normal. I mean, it'll be weird to be something more than a friend with you," Sakura explained. 'I didn't even think about it,' Sakura thought to herself.  
  
"Um...I think you're right," Showran agreed. 'Damn it. I was about to tell her that that kiss meant something,' Showran frowned. Sakura turned and put her keys in the key whole and the door opened. Sakura moved to walk in but Showran grabbed her arm lightly. "There's something I need to tell you myself. That kiss made me feel something," Showran said. He didn't know what he was doing and couldn't take charge. Showran took a step further to Sakura. "That kiss made me feel like I have never felt before," Showran carried on moving further. Sakura couldn't move or speak; her throat seemed to have gone dry. "You're special, Sakura. But I just don't know how or why. Ever since I moved here, you've been making me feel like I've never felt before," Sakura could now feel Showran breathe on her cheeks as he moved closer. "I have special feelings for you, Sakura. And I just can't fight them," Showran finally confessed. "And I know you feel it too," he said and moved in closer to kiss Sakura. Their lips met and once again they were kissing without even controlling themselves. It's like a magnet pulled them together and attracted Sakura and Showran together.  
  
The two finally parted and Sakura felt like she was in a room of bliss. Showran felt like he was in heaven.  
  
"Um...I think I better go," Sakura said quickly and walked in the house without another word being said and shot it gently behind her.  
  
Showran started making his way home with his head swimming with concern and questions. What if she this and what if she that was all that was in his head. He didn't even notice his mother opening the door for him at the front door.  
  
Okay. My brother did something with the iron which cut off the electricity and unfortunately I didn't save the rest part of the story so I had to start again. I'm sorry if it took some time. But hey. At least I updated. And please review. Bye  
  
Sexy2hotti


	13. Ignoring You

Ignoring You.  
  
It was now lunch time and everyone was sitting at the their normal spot while Sakura made her way up to them.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," Madison greeted. Sakura sat down next to Madison, relieved that Showran wasn't here.  
  
"Hi," Sakura greeted back.  
  
"So how comes you didn't call me last night?" Madison asked, getting into conversation.  
  
"Um...can I tell you later on? I mean somewhere more private so that I can speak comfortably?" Sakura suggested. Just then Showran entered the cafeteria and was making his way to the group's table. Sakura looked at him and shock was written all over her face. Madison followed Sakura's face and landed on Li.  
  
"Tell me later," Madison said sternly.  
  
Sakura got off her chair and began walking off.  
  
"Bye," she said quickly and walked up to the exit of the cafeteria. Showran gave her a greeting smile, which Sakura chose to ignore and just breezed passed him as if she never noticed he was there in the first place. Without looking back, Sakura walked out of the cafeteria fast.  
  
Showran just watched with hurt in his eyes. 'What did I do?' he asked himself while he walked up to Madison's table and sat down right beside her.  
  
"What's going on?" Madison asked without a greeting.  
  
"And what, no hello, Li?" Showran shut back.  
  
"Oops. Where's my manners. Hello, Li. Now no more fooling, what have you done with Sakura to make her walk out like that?" Madison repeated through gritted teeth.  
  
"Didn't she tell you?" Showran asked.  
  
"Tell me what?" Madison said, her voice full of concern.  
  
"When I walked her to her door step, I kissed her," Showran explained.  
  
"What?!" Madison practically screeched.  
  
"We kissed. But it was with feelings. I mean, think about it. There's other girls I can go out with, but I seem to be finding myself beside Sakura, walking her home, talking and laughing as if it's been years since we've last spoke. Sakura is special and I don't want to loose her. Ever since I first met her, she's been making me feel this feeling at the bottom of my heart, as if it's only Sakura that can make me feel this way," Showran explained with feeling. Madison softened and her anger turned to sorry ness.  
  
"You are so sweet," Madison sobbed. "She like, totally needs a guy like you in her life. I knew you were the one."  
  
"Okay. You lost me there," Showran said confused.  
  
"I mean, if you feel that way, how do you know Sakura doesn't feel the same. I'll talk to her, all right?" Madison suggested. "I mean, she probably needs her best friend to show her the way at the moment."  
  
"All right," Showran nod his head in agreement.  
  
"Don't tell her I told you, but this might seem weird. Eli and I have been trying to get you and Sakura together for some reason. I mean, it's like we were meant to. Just to give you two a little push," Madison exclaimed.  
  
Showran looked at her as if she's mad. "It is weird." He said silently, just so that Madison won't hear.  
  
"I heard that!" Madison said angrily.

It was now after school and Madison was calling Sakura's number at home.  
  
"Hello?" Sakura answered through the other line.  
  
"Hi, Sakura. It's me Madison," Madison said, rushing through.  
  
"Hey, Madison. I was just about to call you," Sakura said normally.  
  
"Great. Now I need to talk to you about you and Showran," Madison began. "He's already told me about you and him kissing-"  
  
"HE kissed me!" Sakura screeched through the phone.  
  
"Yes, but he told you how he felt," Madison reminded.  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't mean he has to kiss me," Sakura said.  
  
"I know. But don't you see that ignoring him will be hurting him, but hurting you more?" Madison said stating the facts.  
  
"How do you know how I feel?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Sakura, if a guy tries it on you, you'll head buck them before they could even start. And I'm your best friend," Madison remembered.  
  
"But I was a jerk for ignoring him in the cafeteria today, he'll never want to go out with me or if I'm lucky, he won't even talk to me."  
  
"All you have to do is talk to him," Madison suggested.  
  
"He still won't forgive me. Madison I'm so confused," Sakura moaned.  
  
"What? About talking to him?" Madison asked. "That's easy-"  
  
"No. About my feelings towards him. Every time I'm around him, I get butterflies in my stomach," Sakura explained.  
  
Madison smiled at this. "Well, Sakura. All you have to do is listen to your heart and what it tells you. Then you'll know what you really want."  
  
"All right. But that will take some time," Said Sakura.  
  
"I know. But that's the thing about love. It's always there when it has to be."  
  
"Did you just say love?" Sakura asked.  
  
"No. I said GOD," Madison screamed out nervously. "Yeah. I said God."  
  
"Okay. Bye," Sakura hanged up the phone. She starts making her way upstares to her room and enters after she opened the door. She picks up a book that was sitting on her bed.  
  
Sakura never noticed that book being there. She looks at the title. "Tower room," she read. 'Seems interesting,' Sakura thought. The book is mostly about a girl who lives in an all girls boarding school and has never met a male person in her life. Then finally a man or professor was hired to work in the school and teach the female students. She starts to feel love for the professor and then they meat in her tower room at the very top and start to fall in love with one and other. Her step mother, who also works in the boarding school gets jealous because she was the one who hired the professor just because she had feelings for him. But when she finds out that her stepdaughter and her crush are seeing each other behind her back, she kicks the two lovers out. It mostly resembles Rapunsle. It's so sad cause the girl leaves the professor at the end.  
  
All right. That's chapter 13 for y'll. Just to tell you guys that chapter 14 is the last chapter and is going to be the longest chapter I've ever written. Keep reading the boy next door.  
  
Sexy2hotti


	14. The Familiar Stranger

What You Feel.

It was lunch time and Showran was playing on the basketball court. Even though Madison had talked to Sakura about the kiss that happened the other night, Sakura still would not say a word to him, not even look at the guy. Showran started bouncing the ball in his hand, deep in thought.

"Li! Li!" someone screamed. Showran turned his head to the direction of the voice and saw an out of breath, puffing, running Madison. She ran straight up to him with her chest heaving and lowering over and over again before she could speak as she stopped and stood right in front of him. Everyone now knew about the kiss that both Showran and Sakura sheared. Showran guessed that the word was unbelievable, but Showran and Sakura didn't care what the people around them think. They just didn't care. "Have you heard about the kiss that you and Sakura shared just the other night?" Madison asked, all at once. Showran nod his head. "If what you said to me was true, then please say the same thing to her. I thought that she'd listen to me, because she said that she'll talk to you. But, when I asked her what you said, she told me that she doesn't think you'll ever listen to her. Even if she begs on her own two feet. Just tell me, Showran. What do you really think?"

"Well I don't know what to think anymore," Showran confessed.

"Well, she thinks you hate her and because of that, she's not going to the dance," Madison explained.

"But that's terrible," Showran mumbled.

"I know," Madison agreed. "You two have to stop avoiding each other and talk."

"I don't know," Showran shook his head.

"Who are you taking to the dance tomorrow?" Madison asked, taking the subject to a drifting line, but keeping it on Sakura.

"No-one. I was planning on asking Sakura. But now it doesn't seem like she'll be interested," Showran answered.

"Then ask her out. She said she'll only go, but if a guy asks her first. And all the guys that have asked her out are almost all the guys in this school. And Sakura turned them all down, so I don't think they'll be asking her out again," Madison explained.

"Are you sure she'll agree?" Showran asked, with doubt in his voice.

"I don't think so. Try it out. You two have to talk alone and work some things out," Madison insisted.

"All right," Showran agreed. Madison smiled triumphantly.

o

o

o

Sakura was at home reading the book she started reading yesterday. She couldn't concentrate properly; because she keeps on wondering why Madison wasn't at lunch today.

"Oh, I can't take it anymore," Sakura said, her voice coming out in a frustrated tone. Just then the doorbell rang.

It was at least 7:30pm, so who would be knocking at her house at this hour? Sakura made her way to the front door.

"Who is it?" she called. Sakura didn't wait for an answer and with her hand, she turned the doorknob and standing in front of her was Showran. "Oh!" she said surprised. "It's you."

"Who else did you think it was?" Showran asked.

"I didn't think at all," Sakura answered, shortly.

"Look," Showran began. "We need to talk," he said.

"No, you need to talk!" Sakura said heatedly. About to shot the door.

"Look, all right? We need to sort things out. These last few days has been hell without you," Showran carried on. "All I think about is you, you and you! Ever since that kiss-"

"It was not a kiss, Showran. It was a misunderstanding. And anyway, you're the one that kissed me!" Sakura hollered.

"Well you kissed me back!" Showran countered. "Can't you just see that this is not just my fault?"

"No, actually. I can't," Sakura shook her head.

"It wasn't just for me, Sakura," Showran took one step towards her, which made Sakura's mouth go dry. "And I know it wasn't just for you either,"he said softly.

"How do you know?" Sakura's voice came out shakily. "You don't know what I want," Sakura forced the last bit out.

"I can, actually, because I can see it in your eyes," Showran said softly. "You might be telling me one thing, but your eyes tell me another."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"I have this really, really weird feeling in my stomach, and it's been troubling me if you do or do not feel it too. Please, I need to know," Showran took a deep breath. "Would you go to the dance with me tomorrow?"

Sakura shook her head, confused. "I don't know," she looked up to meet Showran's eyes and her legs went weak. She couldn't move. At last, she forced herself not to look in his eyes any longer, maybe it'll do her good, and she didn't want to loose her balance and fall.

"I'll be waiting to see if you'll come. If you do, please tell me how you feel," with that said, Showran walked out the door.

With the last remaining strength Sakura had in her, Sakura shot the door softly. She took in a deep breath and sighed.

Sakura went in her bedroom and took out the dress Madison made her the day before and placed it on her bed.

'What should I do? Man, I'm so confused!' Sakura screamed in her mind. She then begins to think about the time Showran kissed her. Does she really have feelings for him? Sakura brushed her fingers over her lips smoothly and a nice wash of warmth hit her softly. Sakura licked her lips with desire and smiled. She's to have to come out of the closet some time.

o

o

o

It was the night of the dance and Madison, Eli and Showran were sitting on one table waiting for Sakura. Everyone was having fun, the thing is that, how were they to tell if it was Sakura or not, for everyone was wearing a mask.

"She's not going to show up," Showran said.

Madison gave him a reassuring look. "Trust me, she'll come. Just wait."

"It's been an hour and a half. What makes you so sure she's actually going to come?" Showran questioned, his eyes fixed on Madison carefully.

"I just know. Well think. Okay, what the heck? I have no idea," Madison confessed.

"Thanks for the comfort," Showran said dryly.

"You're welcome," Madison smiled, happy with herself.

"Look. There's still some time until the dance is over. So don't give up," Eli assured.

"Thanks. You really helped," he gives Madison a glare. "Unlike some people."

"What did I do?" Madison whined.

Then the room went silent and a teacher walked on to the stage. He had two envelops in his hand and was talking on the microphone.

"It's time to announce this year's Prince and Princess of the big dance," he announced. He opened the first envelope. "And now, this year's Prince is...Mr Li Showran!"

There was a round of applause. Now how did he manage to be the king when he only started the school a few weeks ago? Was something he couldn't figure out. Showran got off his chair and made his way to the stage, where he retrieved the king crown.

Everyone went quiet to listen to who would be the Princess.

"And this year's dance Princess is..." the teacher opened the second envelop. "Is Miss Sakura Avalon!"

Everyone clapped and waited for thePrincess to appear on the stage and retrieve her crown, but there wasn't a reply.

"Um...if Miss Sakura Avalon is not able to retrieve her crown, then I'm going to have to call runners up," said the teacher.

More time went past and still there was no-one up there to take the crown.

"All right, I believe we have waited long enough and I must announce this year's runner up Princess!" the teacher boomed into his micro-phone.

Li looked down at himself as the teacher announced the new Princess. He was right, she wasn't going to show up. He tried giving his love a try and he actually thought that this girl was someone special, but it all comes down that she just probably didn't care about him anymore.

o

o

o

From a distance a figure was watching Li silently. She might've been scared, but she was brave enough to at least show upat the dance. She watched as the girl that took her place dance with her beloved Showran.

'He's probably happy now that I'm out of his way,' Sakura thought sadly as she walked off with her mask covering her face.

o

o

o

Li watched as the familiar, mysterious, feminine lady walk out of the dance room. Who was the lady that all of a sudden caught his eye? Without waisting another second, Li parted from his partner and headed for the exit.

"Excuse me?" he called out loud as he reached outside.

The figure turned around without a word, still with her mask placed on her face.

"May I ask your name?" Li asked, sincerely, taking little steps towards stranger.

"I am really sorry, but I must be on my way," said the lady in a rushed tone.

"You sound extremely familiar, have we ever met?" Li asked, looking down at the lady's lips, which was the only place the mask wasn't covering.

"I don't think so. I have to go," said the stranger, walking off.

"Wait, I haven't even told you my name!" Li called after the lady.

"I already know who you are, my prince!" was her last minute reply as she disappeared through the darkness of the street. Li had the urge to go after her, but also thought of staying where he was. The only girl he was ever interested in was Sakura, now was this a sign saying that he had to get over her? How does he even know he would see this extreme again? He doesn't her name for instance and he doesn't even know anything about her.

'I wonder what Sakura is doing right now,' he thought softly.

o

o

o

Thanks guys for reviewing, I realised that my story was never meant to end in the first place and so I've decided to carry it on. Hope you enjoyed it, and it you want, you can read my new three stories, My brother's friend, You'd rather love me or hate me and to stop thinking about you is hard for me. Please try and read them, it would mean something to me. Thanks for the peeps that review my story.

Bye,

Sexy2hotti is now Dangerously Alive.


	15. Who was She

Who Was She?

Next Monday after the dance…

The guys were sitting in the cafeteria waiting for the girls, because they just had P.E.

"I swear to you, Eriol, this girl was familiar yet she was a stranger to me. Why did it have to be a mask party?" Syaoran whined.

"Well, if you didn't take off your mask at the end of the dance, the girls wouldn't have been rushing to dance with you," said Eriol. Well, that was the one reason why he thinks it's great that it was a mask party. "Have you told Sakura about it yet?"

"Well not really. I mean, we haven't really been able to chat since these past couple of days," Syaoran answered. There was something about Eriol that made him edgy.

"Well, you should, 'coz, well Sakura knows everyone so she might be able to tell you who it was that you were chatting to," Eriol explained. Eriol knew what exactly was going on, Madison told him everything. How could Sakura just hide away like that, especially when Syaoran has strong feelings for her? What if he dies out of those feelings, would Sakura have anyone to love at all?

"Earth to Eriol." said Syaoran, waving his hand in front of Eriol's face.

"Yeah?" said Eriol, snapping back to time.

"You spaced out on me there," said Syaoran, a little hurt.

"Sorry, I was just trying to figure out who it was that you might've been speaking to at the dance," Eriol lied.

"Ok, do you have an idea?" asked Syaoran, eagerly.

"Well…" said Eriol, right then the girls walked over. "Hey, look who's here!" Eriol cheered, but Syaoran's smile disappeared when Sakura sat down just a few chairs away from him at the table and seemed to ignore him.

"Hey guys," said Sakura.

"Uh… hi," the guys said, a little edgy.

"What's wrong?" said Sakura, seeing everything clearly.

"Uh…" said Eriol, trying to think of something. "Hey, have you heard about Syaoran's mysterious girl?"

"Excuse me?" Sakura said, getting confused.

"Yeah, she was like, I don't know. Syaoran, you tell the story," Eriol insisted.

"Well, the thing is…" Syaoran started, but Sakura had already turned to Tomoyo, having a conversation with her.

"Uh… Sakura, I think Syaoran's trying to tell you something," Madison whispered.

"He is? I thought Eriol was going to tell me," said Sakura, once again confused.

"Yeah, but he past it to Syaoran," explained Madison.

"All right then, shoot," said Sakura, turning to Syaoran.

"Well, near the end of the dance, when I was getting my crown, this girl all of a sudden appears and for some reason I ran after her. Then we had a little conversation about who she was, but she said she had to go. And then I asked her how would I see her again? And she told me that she'd see me again. And I was like, you don't even know my name, but she said she did, and she called me her Prince," Syaoran explained. "Do you know who she might've been. 'Coz she sounded so familiar, yet I can't actually tell who she was."

"Well, I have absolutely no clue," Said Sakura, shaking her head.

"Too bad, everyone was expecting you to know who she was. But, that's alright. Hey, I'm going your way tonight, after practice, you want a ride. Only if you didn't bring your car," said Syaoran.

"Oh. But I asked Madison to give me a ride," Sakura looked over at Madison who did her little evil smile.

"That's totally ok, I mean, me and Eriol had things planned anyway," said Tomoyo.

"We did?" Eriol asked, confused. Tomoyo gave him a kick under the table. "Ow… I mean, yeah, we did."

"See?" Madison said, cheery.

'A bit too cheery,' Sakura thought. "So, I guess that means that it's all right, you can give me a ride home."

Sakura got off her seat and grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Syaoran.

"The bell's about to ring, and I have maths," Sakura answered.

"I'm coming with you, I also have maths," Syaoran said, also getting up.

Together the two walked off, like a couple who was as clueless as a rat.

"When do you think they'll actually, you know, get together?" Eriol asked Madison.

"I was hoping it would've been in no time, but seeing how things are, it would definately be forever," Madison answered.

"Hey, Sakura, did you know that you were meant to be the Princess of the dance?" asked Syaoran, sitting in his seat in their maths classroom, just like Sakura.

"Yeah, Madison told me. She said that I missed the dance. I think it was cute the way you ran after her," said Sakura, not really knowing what she was saying.

"You what?" asked Syaoran, shocked.

"Excuse me?" asked Sakura, confused.

"You saw how I ran after the girl?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, I was there. But, I only got to see when you ran out of the room, so I …" Sakura trailed off.

"So what?" Syaoran demanded.

"Well, I was only there for a second," said Sakura.

"And you never told me. You could've been the Princess, MY Princess," Syaoran near shouted.

"Your princess?" asked Sakura.

"Who else knows about you being there?" Syaoran asked, dismissing Sakura's question.

Sakura was just about to open her mouth when the bell went and students started filing in the classroom.

Our basket ball team is so rough,

So rough, that they are tough,

They're like click,

That it makes you sick.

The cheer leaders sang out loud, doing their splits and flips.

Syaoran watched Sakura tell the girls what to do. She's so perfect, she always seems to know what she's doing. Not like how he is, being confused all the time and only about the star he is watching intently with his eyes.

"All right, guys, hit the showers, practice is over," said the coach as boys of the basket ball team started heading towards the showers.

O

O

O

Syaoran was kneeling by his car, waiting for Sakura. When he spotted her, he waved her over to him.

"I thought you wouldn't want to give me a ride home after what happened," said Sakura, looking a bit sad.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Nothing. We should get going. My brother would start worrying about me. I told him I would be home straight after practice," said Sakura, opening the door to the passenger's side, Syaoran doing the same, but to the driver's side.

He started the car and riding out of school, when he could feel that there was a very uncomfortable silence between him and Sakura.

"So…" he started. "Does anyone else know about you being at the dance?"

"Well, Madison knew, and that's all," Sakura said. 'That wasn't all, but she didn't want to put both Syaoran and Eriol's friendship in jeopardy because of her.

"Really, so all that time you knew about the mysterious girl?" Syaoran stated.

"Well, not really," Sakura lied.

"So how did you know that I ran after the girl?" Syaoran asked.

'What is this, 21 questions?' Sakura thought in her head angrily. "Because I saw you from the crowd."

"So, you were in the dance all that time and you never thought to say hi?" Syaoran bit out viciously.

'I did say hi,' Sakura thought, wanting to actually say it to him to shut him up. "I was scared."

"Scared about what?" Syaoran asked.

"About you. I couldn't just face you straight away after the kiss. I needed to think, so I couldn't actually talk to you. Until I knew what I was doing!" Sakura shouted.

Syaoran looked shocked and sorry for her. "My house is right there, good bye." Sakura said, getting out.

Sakura put the key in the key whole and opened the door, walking in her house. She lied about her brother being upset if she was home late. Tears started to run down her face as she walked up her stairs. Walking into her room, she slumped on her bed and cried. Crying out all the pain she was feeling. She didn't care if her eyes went red or if her face went spongy, right now all she cared about was getting the pain out.

Syaoran walked up to his bedroom. His mother was not really happy about the way he greeted her, just a smile he gave her, before turning to the stairs and disappearing into his bedroom. He looked at the house apposite him and noticed that Sakura's curtains were closed. Is Sakura going to still talk to him after their little argument? Because he wants her to talk to him. He can't survive one day without hearing her voice talk to him. Maybe he should just forget about her and just think about her as a friend. It would make life better for everyone, especially Sakura.

"Sakura, I love you, but we can't be anything more than just friends," he vowed. No more would he get to taste her nice cherry lips that always tasted of strawberry. No more of holding her in his arms, looking at her in her jade green eyes and getting lost in them. No more….

Hope you guys liked my chapter. I really tried.


	16. Chapter 16

Games, Basketball & a bit of L.O.V.E

It's been like a week, and Sakura and Syaoran seemed to only talk to each other as friends. At first their friends couldn't believe what they were seeing but couldn't actually say anything as well for it wasn't their business.

It was once again, the gang at their spot in the cafeteria, everyone was talking normally and happily, even Sakura and Syaoran.

"Oh my god! I never knew race car could do that!" Syaoran exclaimed, as if shocked.

"Mmm-hmm," Sakura nod her head. "I've been on it, it is so cool. At first I was scared, but when you get the hang of it, it's like a piece of cake!"

"How did you do it?" Syaoran asked, practically getting into the conversation with Sakura, ignoring the people around them, staring as if they've just seen something unbelievable.

"There I was, riding down the race track, then my brother said to turn the staring wheel, so I did. And the next thing I knew it, it twisted around like a tornado. It was so wicked!" Sakura screamed with excitement.

"I wish I could try it," said Syaoran.

"I'll try hook you up with it. Basically, I'll have to get my brother to give lessons for free," Sakura said.

"Cool. Hey, maths is in 5 minutes, you wanna get going?" Syaoran suggested, getting up.

"All right," Sakura said, also getting up. "Bye guys."

"Bye," said Madison and the rest of the group. Madison still hasn't figured out what happened with Sakura and Syaoran when Syaoran dropped off Sakura the other day after practice.

"She can never keep it hidden for ever, I will totally find out what's going on, if it's the last thing I do," Madison vowed, whispering in Eli's ear as she waved off to Sakura.

Maths…

"Hello, class," said the teacher as he walked in the room. "On today's lesson, we will be learning about the dividing of fractions and the times fractions. This might be simple to all of you, but I want to make sure you're updated with your work." Said the teacher as he wrote down some revision.

"Man, this is so boring!" Sakura complained, sinking in her seat.

"This is great, you should be able to do this other than algebra," Syaoran said.

"Well, sorry mister smarty pants, but I can't. Not some people are in love with Maths!" Sakura retorted.

"Yeah, but the fractions are the easiest," Syaoran mocked. Sakura just stuck her tongue at him.

'He doesn't know anything!' she thought as she continued on giving him a dark look.

Class has ended for the day and for the week. It was Friday afternoon, the end of Maths, as what Sakura would call it, 'Total Torture'

"Finally, I can breathe," Sakura exaggerated.

"Man, is it me or have you get a really small brain?" asked Syaoran. He never stopped mocking since they have got out of the Maths room.

Sakura decided to ignore his statement and carried on walking down the stairs of Readington High.

"Unlike some people, I have a sence of pride," Sakura joked, angrily.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran said, as both he and Sakura started making their way towards their cars. "That I don't have any pride at all?"

Sakura just kept quiet.

"Don't even answer that. I don't need someone to tell me that I have no sence of pride, I should just know it myself, right?" Syaoran said.

"Whatever, good-bye Syaoran!" Sakura waved away as she got into her car, both their cars were parked together, surprisingly when Sakura got to school, the only space she could find was next to Syaoran's parking space.

Sakura put her car into drive. Things were not going well at all. It feels so weird just being friends with him. She couldn't actually believe it, but wished she could feel his kisses and his hugs. To her, he was the gentleman that practically had the key to her heart. She remembered when they decided to just stick as friends…

Flashback….

"Ring, ring" Sakura's phone went off. Sakura was just doing her homework, her eyes were red from the tears that ran down a half an hour ago. Right, sniffing was all she could do as she tried to concentrate on her homework, but the phone wasn't helping.

"What Madison?" Sakura answered, thinking it was her best friend.

"This isn't Madison," said a silent dark voice. Sakura's eyes widened at the possibility of who it might be.

"Who is it then?" Sakura asked, making sure she's not delaying herself.

"Syaoran," said the voice. Sakura's eyes widened, now wishing she never picked up the phone. "Look, I was thinking, and I think it's better that I tell you this, because I don't want anyone interfering with this conversation right now. I was wondering, because I thought it might be easier for the both of us, that we should just be friends. I mean, everything that has been happening lately has gotten me so confused, so scared, I can't even concentrate without thinking about the incident between the two of us, so I think that it's better for the both of us and everyone else that we stick as friends and nothing more. Do you agree?"

What was she to do? Agreeing to this will just make things worse. Sakura do not agree, whatever you do, do not agree! "I agree."

"Good. So I guess that I have to go now. And, Sakura, please keep this in between just the two of us," Syaoran said.

"Ok," Sakura answered, hanging up the phone, Sakura sucked back onto her bed and began to cry all over again.

End of Flashback…

'But he was right, things did get better. And there haven't been any arguments. Just if I could trust myself with him, but trust is far away in my heart.' Parking her car in her parking space, in front of her garage, Sakura took her key out of the ignition and made hr way to the front door.

Walking in the house, Sakura took off her backpack and made her way to the phone. Looking at the clock, Sakura smiled knowingly.

"3, 2, 1," Sakura said as the phone rang. "Hey, Madison."

"Hey, Sakura. Right! That's it, what the hell is going on between you and Li?" Madison demanded.

"Nothing. We're just friends," Sakura answered innocently.

"Don't try pull the act on me, young lady, now I can see right through all of that even though I'm on the phone and I can't actually see, doesn't mean I can't tell that something is totally happening between you and Li," Madison stated.

Sakura sighed, as if defeated. "All right then, I'll tell you."

"Good. Hey, can I get popcorn while you tell me your story, for some reason I have a feeling there might be some drama in it so I want my mouth stuffed up while I say "mmm," "No way!" and "Oh my god!"," said Madison, getting up and walking to her kitchen getting some snacks. Sakura laughed cheerily as she also made her way to the kitchen getting something to eat.

"It all started when we were in the car…" Sakura started. "… then I agreed to it. I didn't really want to, but I felt like I had, you know?"

"That is the saddest story I have ever heard?" Madison sobbed as she whipped her face with tissue.

"I know. Thinking about it just makes me wanna cry. But you know I can't just do that?" Sakura said.

"True," Madison agreed. "Look, Sakura, my dinner is almost ready, I have to go."

"My brother has just gotten home as well, I'll try beg him to make dinner for me since how I'm so lazy." The two teenagers laughed heartedly.

"Bye," said Madison.

"Bye," said Sakura as they both hanged up.

"Hey, Tori, You know you're my favourite big brother? Right?" Sakura began.

"I'm your only big brother. What up, kid?" Tori mocked.

"I'm not a kid, I'm a teenager," Sakura said, angrily.

"Whatever, what do you want?" asked Tori.

"I was wondering if you could make dinner," Sakura pleaded.

Tori just rolled his eyes and nod his head.

"Yesss!" Sakura exclaimed, triumphantly.

Saturday, the next day…

Sakura sat in her living room, practically bored.

'It's almost 2 and I still don't know what to do,' she thought to herself. 'I know, I'll ring Madison.' Thought Sakura as she reached for the phone. Punching in her best friend's number, Sakura waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" answered Madison. Sakura smiled as if someone just came and saved the day for her.

"Hey Madison, it's me," Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura. What's wrong?" asked Madison.

"I'm so bored. I have nothing to do," Sakura whined into the phone. "You wanna hang out?"

"Sorry Sakura, but can't do. I'm going on a date with Eli. I would come with you, but we planned this at the beginning of the week. I'm really sorry," Madison apologised.

"That's ok. Don't worry. I'm so bored and nothing is really going on. It seems like everyone is out," Sakura said.

"Well if it helps, how about you call Syaoran?" Madison suggested.

"He's probably out. Or even busy," Sakura said.

"Well, Eli told me he was just staying home 'cos everyone said they were out. Basically it's just like what you're going through," Madison explained.

'How did she get to know all this?' Sakura wondered, suspicious. But instead of saying that, she said "All right, I'll knock for him then. Bye Madison." Sakura said hanging up.

Sakura ran up stairs to put on her trainers (sneakers) and grabbed one of her brother's basketball. She started making her way out the door and across the street to Syaoran's house.

Sakura knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. A middle aged women who seemed to be in her thirty's, answered the door.

"Can I help you?" asked the woman, clearly not knowing who Sakura might be.

"Hello, my name is Sakura, and I was wondering if-" Sakura started but another females voice interrupted her.

"Mum, who's at the door?" said the voice, as the female approached the entrance of the house. "Oh my god, it's you!"

"Yeah, it's me," Said Sakura confused.

"Yeah, duh! But you're the girl that Syaoran was checking out a couple of weeks ago. We called you the window girl since as Syaoran wouldn't tell us your name," said the brown haired female.

"Window girl, and who's we?" Sakura asked, as morw female voices came from the house.

"Femei, hurry up, Titanic is on!" Said another female girl, but three approached them from inside of the house.

The three girls screamed excitedly as soon as they saw Sakura.

"Oh my god, the window girl!" they screeched, loud enough to pop Sakura's ear drum.

"May I ask what on Earth is going on?" asked the mother, well the middle aged woman.

"Mum, remember when we first moved here and like Syaoran was looking at a window and we said he was checking out some girl, well guess what?" said Femei. "This is her!"

"Ok," said the mother as if thinking that her own kids were crazy. "I'm sorry, but do you request to see Xia lang?"

"Yes please," said Sakura.

"Xia lang!" the mother shouted up the stairs.

"Yes mother?" Syaoran shouted back.

"Someone is down here for you!" the mother once again shouted up.

"I'm coming!" Syaoran yelled.

"What is it that you have with my son?" asked the mother.

"I'm just his friend and I was just wondering if he'd like to shoot some hoops with me," Sakura answered, bouncing the basketball in her hands.

"I see, a tomboy?" asked the mother, smiling a little bit, obviously liking Sakura for something.

"Yes, I call myself a tomboy but other girls won't say so, for I'm a cheerleader," Sakura said. "But a cheerleader who is in love."

Everyone gasped.

Sakura looked at them wondering what was wrong. "In love with basketball I mean."

"Oh," they sighed.

"I'm nothing but just a friend to your son," Sakura explained.

Right then, Syaoran walked in, wondering why everyone was at the door all at once.

"What's going on?" Syaoran asked, pushing past his sisters and mother, wanting to see who it was that was at the door. When he saw Sakura, he immediately smiled.

"Hey."

"Hi," Sakura greeted back. "Wanna play basketball?"

"Sure. Mum, I'm going out, okay?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah, that's all right with me," said his mother.

Syaoran walked out the door, shutting the door on the people inside, trying to peak on the two of them.

"Your family is so nice," Sakura laughed.

"What did they say to you," Syaoran asked.

"Just the fact that they already gave me a nick name even when I didn't know them," Sakura answered.

"What's that nickname?"

"Window girl," Sakura said, walking in the basketball court, surprisingly no-one was there. "All right, you be the attacker and I'll be the defender."

"Why?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"'Cos when I'm attacking, I always loose the ball when I have to shoot," Sakura explained, giving him the ball.

"All right, but we'll have to swap," Syaoran said.

"But I love defending," Sakura whined.

"Yeah, but it doesn't stay forever, you have to learn something new as well, that way the game is not dull," Syaoran explained.

Syaoran started bouncing the ball, turning around, he bounced the ball while he ran for the basket and easily shooting the ball. "Whoa!" Syaoran screamed excitedly. "What happened to you being great at defending?"

"Actually, I was easy on you," Sakura said, but Syaoran absolutely not believing it.

They carried on playing basket ball. Sakura was actually right, she weren't really good at shooting and Syaoran actually felt sorry for her for when she tried to shoot a couple of times and some other times getting lucky with a shot.

The game was 16-4 for Syaoran and the two decided to take a break.

"Here," said Sakura, handing him a bottle of water, also taking a drink from hers.

"Did you only bring water?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah," answered Sakura, showing him her bag of bottled up water.

"Oh. Why?" Syaoran asked curiously.

"Because I only drink water for when I'm playing around. It runs through my system easily and stuff. I love water. It's my fave drink and then it's Dr. P," Sakura said.

"What, Dr. Pepper?" Syaoran asked.

"Yeah." Sakura answered.

Syaoran quickly finished his water and got. He pulled Sakura to her feet as well.

"What are you doing?" Sakura screeched as if shocked.

"I'm gonna teach you how to shoot?" Syaoran answered, pulling her in front of the basket, in the middle of the court.

"This spot is too far, I'll never get it in," Sakura complained.

"Yes you will, and I'll make sure of that," Syaoran said, standing behind her. "Now, don't flinch, okay, just stay calm, do you trust me?"

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Syaoran whispered in her ear.

"Yes."

"Good." Said Syaoran as he put his hands on either side of Sakura's waist and put his head on Sakura's shoulder from the behind her. Sakura felt herself heating up, but kept calm anyways, after all, she had to. "Now, look at the basket and vision that you're trying to hit the moon in a special spot, just concentrate on the basket for a while. Do you feel yourself being lifted?"

"Not really," Sakura said.

"Okay then," Syaoran said, this time he brought one hand away from her waist and touched Sakura 's right cheek with it, and now Sakura felt like she was on cloud nine but she knew she didn't have to say anything for him to actually know. Syaoran moved a couple of inches, making enough space for her to shoot the ball. "Now shoot!"

Sakura pushed the ball up with her to hands and surprisingly it went in. That was the best shot she had ever master. Turning around, Sakura hugged Syaoran screaming happily. "Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that! Thanks so much!" she said, squeezing on tight to him.

"That's all right, my Cherry Blossom," he whispered in her ear.

Sakura's eyes widened with shock, but Syaoran let go anyways, getting Sakura's bag of water, both him and Sakura made their way out the court.

Sakura pushed her key in the key whole, she turned around to face the handsome man behind her.

"Thanks so much, Syaoran, you really made my day. I'll see ya later," She said. Syaoran just stood there as if expecting something, and then Sakura rushed to him, hugging tightly as if not wanting to let go. She went on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you so much, my little wolf," she whispered into his ear before walking in her house.

The two might not have noticed but there was a crowd actually watching them, Syaoran's sisters and his mother were watching from the window as if watching a movie, they were munching on popcorns as well.

"I knew they wouldn't be able to stay as friends for ever," Madison stated as she got out of the bush with Eli as she made sure the coast was clear.

"I know. They should just go out and get it over with," Eli said.

"I know, but Sakura is still healing. All Syaoran needs to do is break the already melting ice so that everything could be cleared out. I'm just making sure that I'm there to see what happens," Madison said as her and Eli made their way down the street, talking happily.

Hey guys, my hand screwed, I am never doing that again. Now I know how authors feel like when they type up like 15 to 30 pages of a chapter. Please review, I actually tried in this chapter, I think. All right, I'm going now. Bye.

Dangerette


End file.
